Linc-Ten Season 1
by MeanMachineMCHN
Summary: "When you live with 10 sisters, it can be expected for your life to be a bit unpredictable. But who could have seen coming, a watch from outer space that could turn me into 10 different aliens. All I can say is, it's gonna be a wild ride." Check out Lincoln Loud's adventure as bearer of the omnitrix having to deal with aliens, robots and criminals while living with 10 sisters.
1. Episode 1: Origin Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or The Loud House.**

 **AN: Hello, this is my first fan-fiction. I have always wanted to try my hand at a fanfic and hope that this series will be greatly enjoyed.**

 **Episode 1: Origin Story**

 **In Outer Space**

Two ships are in conflict. The smaller ship made of a dark green metal is being fired upon by a much larger grey ship with fiery orange lasers. The smaller ship hits the larger one with two laser piercing into its hull.

"Hull damage 20 percent, but systems still operational." Says a robotic droid to the commander. He turns to his superior who is revealed to be a tall, green squid like creature wearing black and red body armor.

"I have come to far to be denied" the squid like alien declared with his gravelly voice. The war ship pursues smaller ship firing its weapons. "The omnitrix shall be mine and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way."

* * *

At the Loud residence a young boy with white hair is in his small room putting together drawing and sketches a what looks to be an elaborate plan. His haired is tufted up life a bird's tail and he is wearing an orange shirt with blue jeans. He speaks into his walkie-talkie, "Alright its all set Clyde. Operation Make Sure My Sisters Don't Ruin This Camping Trip and Find A Shorter Name for This Operation is ago."

This youth starts to point at various diagrams on his wall. "First is making sure we get to the camp ground without any serious fights. I have gathered things that should distract my sisters from interacting with each other. Lori has her cell phone to talk to Bobby which should prevent her from bossing around the others. Leni has a Rubik's Cube which should grab her attention for the car trip, Luna has her music player and Luna won't be able to resist listening to it for the trip, Luan has a joke book which she can't not read, Lynn has a sports video game which with her competitive nature won't be able to put down until she beats my high score, Lucy has her poetry book and she generally doesn't contribute much to the mayhem anyway, Lola has a recording of her winning one of her pageants which she will watch over and over, Lana has her gum which she will be trying to blow the biggest bubble she can and Lisa will be reading one of her science books." The boy starts to wheeze out of breath from his long wind of dialogue.

The walkie-talkie crackles "That's great Lincoln, but what about Lily." Lincoln freezes then and starts to panic.

"Why didn't I think of Lily! In a confined space she is the most dangerous one of all." Lincoln then thinks of a how to solve the problem. "I know," he goes to his drawer and pulls out a pacifier, "I was saving this for an emergency, Lily's old pacifier this should keep her calm."

"Guess you thought of everything then. Shame I can't go camping with you guys." Clyde replies.

"No worries, getting there without a fight is the hard part anyway. Nothing is ruining this camping trip. Talk to you later" Lincoln reassures as he turns off his walkie talkie.

Lincoln then hears his mother calling out to him. "Lincoln it's almost time to go."

"Coming," he replies as he heads out of his room.

* * *

In the middle of an empty camp ground there is this serene calmness surrounding the area. There is no sound except of those from nature such as the wind and the wildlife. This is interrupted as a van starts to approach with yelling and shouting emanating from the occupants inside. The van pulls to a halt and the family piles outside.

The family is shown to be numerous with two adults, ten girls and the young boy from before. The adult man is balding brunette wearing sweater and slacks. The woman is blonde and wearing a red blouse.

"Okay kids time to stop fighting," the man Lynn Sr. announces, "Leni, Luan, Lucy you three go and unpack the stuff from the van." Three of the girls' nod. Leni is a blonde teen wearing a sea-foam dress with white sunglasses on her head. Luan is a brunette teen with a white sleeveless shirt, plaid skirt and buck teeth with braces. The third girl, Lucy is a preteen with very pale skin and black hair that covers up her eyes. She is wearing a black dress of a black and white striped shirt with similar pattern arm sleeves. The three girls head to the van to unload to luggage.

Lynn Sr. then points to two other girls and tells them "Lori, Luna, you two are setting up the camp ground with me. That includes putting up the tent and finding a place to put a camp fire." The two girls nod as well. The elder of the two, Lori has blonde hair and blue eye shadow. She has a blue tank top and cargo shorts. The other girl has brown hair in a pixie cut with a purple shirt and plaid skirt. The two girls grab the tent out of the van and head over to an empty area of the campsite.

Lynn Sr. then points to two more of the kids as says "Lynn, Lincoln you two are on firewood duty. Make sure to get dry wood and try not get splinters." Lincoln nods while the other girl Lynn Jr. runs off to get firewood immediately. She is wearing a red and white jersey with the number on one it, red and white track shorts and has brown hair.

Their father sights at this and turns to the rest of the family. "Everyone else stay here and don't get lost." While the mother Rita, approaches her husband while carrying Lily the baby, the other three girls go off to do their own thing. Two of the girls are twins with blonde hair. One of them Lola is wearing a pink dress and tiara while the other Lana is wearing overalls over her green shirt. The final girl Lisa is a brunette wearing thick rim glasses, a green sweater and baggy pants.

"Honey don't you think it is a little unsafe to have Lynn and Lincoln go off to get firewood on their own." Rita asks her husband.

He replies, "What could be the worse thing they could get up to here. These campgrounds are perfectly safe." The father then goes over to help Lori and Luna with the tent.

* * *

 **Back in Space**

The war ship is continuing its pursuit after the smaller vessel. One of the lasers hits its mark and damages the ship. One of the robots tells their commander "Their propulsion systems have been destroyed."

"Prepare to board, I want the omnitrix now!" the leader demands.

The small ship fires a blast directly into the cockpit of the warship causing an explosion. In response the warship fires one in return almost complete demolish the vessel. The small intact remains fire a small pod directly into Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

In the middle of the forest, Lincoln is holding a bundle of sticks. He is struggling to hang onto the amount in his hands without dropping any. "Hey Lynn, are you around here. We should probably go back now." With no response, he heads onward. A sound comes from the sky and Lincoln looks up. "Is that a shooting star?" The 'shooting star' changes directions and head straight for him causing Lincoln to drop his sticks and jump out of the way. Lincoln sees the crater and heads towards it.

At the crater he peers over and spots the pod. The edge of the crater crumbles causing him to fall into the hole. The pod opens up and a green light shine from within. Lincoln approaches the glow and something inside. "A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" Lincoln goes to grab it but the watch as if it was alive, jumps at him and attaches itself to his wrist.

"Ahhh! Get off me! Get off! Get off!" Lincoln screams as he tries to shake it off. Lincoln grabs the watch and starts to pull but to no avail as the attempt causes him to lose balance and fall. Lincoln grabs one of his fallen sticks and tries to use it to dislodge the device. He pushes a button on the watch and the dial sees to pop up and the face-plate changes showing a strange silhouette. Lincoln looks around and thinks _'Lets see what this does,'_ before pressing down the face-plate.

Vines start to grow from the watch and travel all across Lincoln's body until the reach his head transforming him into a strange plant like alien. "Ahhhhh!" he screams realizing his transformation.

Gone is the 11-year-old boy and his place is a humanoid plant being. His body black and green with a tree like texture. His head has a flame like pattern and his feet look as if they are roots gripping black rocks. Red spikes are on his shoulders with smaller green one on his forearms. On his chest is a symbol identical to the face-plate of the watch that caused the transformation.

Lincoln starts panicking in his new form before calming himself down. "Okay calm down Lincoln, you just turned into some freaking plant monster, nothing to be afraid of," he says with his voice coming out nasally thanks to his new form. Lincoln then start panicking again before sending some flames at a nearby tree. Lincoln looks at his palm disbelievingly before smirking and playing with his newfound abilities shooting flames into the air. "Okay this is cool, maybe being some plant monster won't be so bad after all. Especially if I can shoot fire," he laughs before a thought strikes him. "Wait fire… Firewood I totally forgot!" Lincoln rushes over to the campsite.

* * *

At the campsite the family is all there. Lynn Sr is talking to Jr, "Lynn have you seen Lincoln, he should be back by now?" Lynn Jr shrugs not knowing where he could be.

Nearby Lincoln is hiding behind a tree. "Okay just got to go over there and convince them it is really me. Should be easy right," Lincoln whispers trying to convince himself that he can do it. A beeping sound emanates from the symbol on his chest as it flashes red. "What the..." Lincoln is suddenly changes back in a bright red flash.

"Lincoln is that you?" Lincoln looks over and sees that it is Luna who calls him. Lincoln heads over to the group.

"Hey little bro, where's the firewood." Lincoln's face flashes red as he rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry forgot about it." Luna rolls her eyes at him and put her arm around him and drags him over.

* * *

 **In Space**

On the warship, a droid is talking to a figure in a glass pillar filled with a fluorescent orange substance. The figure gravels out "What do you mean it isn't there." The figure rises up and is shown to be the squid alien heavily wounded from the battle, missing his left arm and leg while his right leg is gone from above the knee. He is hooked to all the wires that seem to be keeping him alive. "This battle nearly cost me my life and you say that the omnitrix is no longer on board the transport."

The droid speaks to him, "Sensors indicate a probe was jettisoned from the ship just before boarding. It landed on the planet below."

The alien looks to his right. "Go and bring it to me." A large robotic silhouette leaves on those orders. Changes it a probe shape and exits the ship heading straight for Earth. It lands in the middle of the woods. It changes into his robot form and spots the pod which contained the watch. He destroys it with a laser and then jettisons his shoulder plates which change into drones that fly off.

* * *

At the campsite the family are all conversing while Lincoln fiddles with the watch. _'I wonder what else this watch can do.'_ When the dial pops up again Lincoln rushes to the woods to see what else it can do. "Mom, Dad I'm going to go for a walk see you later."

His parents call out "Make sure to be back before bed time," as he gets out of sight. As he gets into a clearing, he starts to turn the dial and sees and interesting form and slams the face down.

Lincoln starts growing blue fur around his wrist that travel up his arm. He gains an extra pair of arms and a tail. The transformation completes, and he takes in his new appearance. His body shape is similar to a monkey, but the biggest difference is the extra pair of arms. His fur is blue with his skin being a much darker shade. His hands have three fingers and his feet have three toes. His face has two pairs of green eyes and his tail as two stripes on it. The face-plate symbol is on his chest.

"Well this watch sure made a monkey out of me" he screeches before cringing, "Don't tell me this form makes me likes Luan stupid puns." He sighs then starts to climb a tree, "Might as well see what this guy can do." Lincoln starts to jump from tree to tree.

 _'You know this is kind of fun,'_ he thinks as he starts to swing around, ' _I'm kind of like some Spidermonkey.'_ As he is swinging from tree to tree, he is almost hit by a laser. "Hey what was that!" He looks up and sees a drone flying at him. He starts swinging away, weaving through trees and dodging lasers. He reaches a rock outcropping. "Uh-Oh," he says before firing a web from his tail at the drone. He grabs the web and swig the drone into the rock. "Definitely like a Spidermonkey," he cackles before dodging another laser.

The second drone searched for him before its screen is covered in web. He flies around aimlessly before hearing "What's wrong, got web in your eye" before Spidermonkey jumps down and punches his fist straight through it chassis. Spidermonkey jumps from it before it explodes. He changes back into Lincoln yelling out "Who's the man! …Never saying that again" Lincoln smirks before looking at the now red watch saying "This watch is pretty cool. I could be a super hero with this thing." Lincoln starts to walk back to the camp before hearing a large explosion. "Oh no! That must be more of the robot guys. They must be here for the watch." The sound is followed by several screams one of which Lincoln can recognize. "That's Leni, my family must be there as well." Lincoln races off to the source of the explosion.

* * *

At the campsite there is a large robot attacking the stationary RVs. People are running around screaming. Lincoln arrives and takes cover behind a one of the RVs. He looks around and spots his siblings among the chaos. His parents, Lily, Leni, Lucy and Luan are together, Lori, Lynn and Lisa are on the other side of the campsite safe and Lola, Lana and Luna are dangerous near where the robot is attacking. Lincoln looks to his watch _'That's a big robot. This would be a good time for you to recharge watch'_ before the watch turns green. "Well speak of the devil" he smiles as he searches through the selection, "Lets see how this robot really is."

Luna, Lola and Lana are running from the robot when Lola trips. She seems to be in pain and Luna turns to go back for her when the robot starts aiming at the younger girl. Suddenly a crystal shard hits the charging laser causing an explosion. Luna picks up Lola as the both look at where the shard came from. "Leave them alone," they hear as a being made of diamond walks on the campsite, "If you want some to pick on try me."

The being of diamond is made of pale green crystals. He has four crystal spikes sticking out of his back and a protruding jaw. His head has a sharp edge at the back of it almost like a spike. The alien seems to be wearing some sort of clothing with on left half of it color orange and the right black. The face-plate symbol is on the left side of his chest.

The robot turns toward him and spots the omnitrix symbol firing at the alien sending Lincoln flying into some wreckage. "Two can play at that game," he says as he starts to fire diamonds back at the robot. He runs up to the robot changing his hand into a blade before the robot jumps up and slams into the ground on top of him. "Okay that hurt," he wheezes as the robot picks him up and throws him.

Lincoln lands on the ground and braces himself for another laser attack when the beam bounces off his arm while sending him flying. "What just happened," Lincoln gets up and sees the robot approach reading another blast. It fires, and Lincoln uses his diamond limbs to bounce back another blast. "Refraction! Thank you, Lisa's tutoring lessons." Lincoln runs up and puts his hands in front to catch the next laser blast. The robot shoots its laser and Lincoln creates a laser that slices through the robot.

The crowd cheers and Lincoln salutes then runs off. "Thank you diamond uh headed guy" cheers Lola which Lincoln hears just in ear shot.

"I really hope doesn't catch on."

* * *

Back in space there are several drones patching up the damages to the war ship. Inside the squid alien is being treated by various small robots. "Failure, unbelievable. The puny Earth being that is keeping the omnitrix from me will soon hang on my trophy wall"

* * *

The Loud family sans Lincoln arrive at their campsite to see Lincoln there. The sister all run up to him shouting about what he missed.

"Bro you should have seen it!"

"There was this cool diamond guy"

"A robot was on a rampage"

"A crystal-based life form destroyed a technological advanced automaton."

"It was like so spectacular"

Lincoln rubs the back of his head and says, "Wow that sounds so unbelievable, shame I missed it."

Lynn Sr. puts his arm around Lincoln and says "Yeah sorry you missed it sport. Now kids I think that's enough excitement for one day. What do you say we hit the hay and get ready to go home tomorrow?"

The kids cheer as Lincoln looks at his watch, _'Guess I am a super hero now, which makes this my origin story.'_

* * *

 **AN: There's the first chapter of this story. While this may seem like a re skin of Ben 10 with Loud House characters, my plan is that it will elements from both shows to make it its own. The plan is that each chapter is an 'episode' with a season containing 20 episodes which means I won't be solely doing Ben 10 episodes in this fanfic. Speaking of which.**

 **Stay tuned for the next episode: The Bully**


	2. Episode 2: The Bully

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or The Loud House.**

Lincoln Loud is walking down an empty street with his school bag. He has his walkie talkie out and is talking to the person on the other end. "Yes Clyde, I've told you a million times, I didn't see the alien guy fight the giant robot."

"Okay, okay. It just sucks that we both missed that awesome action of a real-life super hero fight." Lincoln shakes his head and sighs.

' _Yeah, if only he knew the truth. But if those robots were after this watch it might be too dangerous to tell anyone. That's why the heroes in comics always keep the secret identities hidden.'_ "Anyway, I'll talk to you later at school, I'm not too far now." Lincoln turns off the walkie talkie and continues walking.

Lincoln can see the school now and starts to rush his way there but quickly stops when he sees a certain someone. "Great, Ronnie Anne is waiting for me," he groans. Lincoln looks at his watch and smirks "Luckily I have the perfect way to get past her." Lincoln slams down the face plate.

Lincoln's skin starts turning a grayish blue. His eyes grow and turn yellow with the pupil go rectangular. The watch symbol appears on his back and he starts shrinking until he is shrinking until he is four inches tall. His transformation turns him into a small grey skinned, frog-like humanoid with sharp teach and gills beneath his bulbous eyes. He has a black stripe between his eyes and he appears to be wearing an orange jumpsuit with a black stripe down the middle.

"Grey Matter!" Grey Matter sneaks over closer to where Ronnie Anne is. He can overhear her talking.

"When is that Lame-O going to get here. It's almost time for class." She sighs and heads in, "Oh well better get inside so I'm not late."

Grey Matter cheers as he heads through the door "Ha! Not going to get me this time Ronnie Anne. Things might start going my way now." As Grey Matter jumps up and down in delight, the bell rings signal the start of class. "Oh man," he groans "Now I have to wait for the watch to time out before I can get to class."

* * *

Lincoln is walking out of class grumbling, "Stupid watch, stupid Ronnie Anne. Now I'm in trouble for being late because of her." As he walks away with his shoulder hunched, he is called over by Clyde.

"Hey Linc," calls Clyde as he rushes to Lincoln's side, "Why were you late for class?"

"I was trying to avoid Ronnie Anne," he explains as he puts his hands in his pockets. "She was waiting for me in front of the school and I wasn't in the mood to get pantsed again, so I tried to avoid her but took too long to get to class."

Clyde cringes and says, "Tough break, shame superheroes don't show up to stop bullies."

Lincoln grumbles as they get to his locker. _'Yeah, I know the perfect hero that would put Ronnie Anne in her place.'_ Lincoln opens up his locker but is covered by the overflow of rubbish that comes spilling out. Lincoln growls as Clyde pulls him out of the pile.

"Come on Lincoln. Lets just get lunch so you can forget all about her," Clyde says soothingly. Lincoln takes a deep breath and exhales seemingly relaxing.

They enter the lunchroom and go to stand in line to get food. Clyde is in front of Lincoln and informs him, "Cheer up, I hear they are serving Sloppy Joes today."

As Lincoln starts to light up, he suddenly feels a draft on his legs and the people around him start to laugh. "Hey Lame-O" he hears from behind him. He looks down and see that his pants are down, and his underwear is showing.

"Really," he sighs before pulling his pants up. Lincoln gets to the front of the que and starts putting food on his tray. As he goes to a table he trips over, and his face hits his fallen lunch tray splattering his food. He looks at his shoes and sees that the shoe laces are tied together. "Serious, Ronnie Anne!"

Lincoln gets to a table with Clyde helping him. "Here Lincoln," Clyde offers as he passes a couple of napkins to him. Lincoln uses them to wipe his face off and goes to sit down. He hears a sound that sound similar to flatulence and know immediately what it is.

"Really Ronnie Anne, real mature," he says taking out the whoopee cushion he had just sat on. "I don't know what to do Clyde, I can't keep going like this."

"Maybe get one of your sisters to help. I'm sure Lynn or Luna wouldn't hesitate to help," Clyde reasons.

Lincoln shakes his head, "No I can't risk them getting involved and making this mess worse. I have to confront her on my own."

Clyde looks startled, "Wait are you serious. She will pummel you!"

Lincoln grimaces and looks at his watch 'Maybe I could...', he then shakes his head 'No I can't use this power against an ordinary bully.' "I won't fight her. Just give her a strongly worded message" he says while Clyde looks on disbelievingly.

"Watch, I'll go confront her now," Lincoln snaps. Lincoln then gets up from the table and marches towards his bully while Clyde calls out trying to stop him. "Hey Ronnie Anne"

"What's up Lame-O" she snickered as she takes in his appearance see bits of leftover food he missed wiping up with the napkins.

"I've had enough on your bullying," he growls out. Ronnie Anne looks startled before responding.

"And what are you going to do about it," she asks with a confident smirk.

Lincoln's eye twitches as he hisses "Three thirty, my place. Let's settle this."

She blinks in surprise before saying "Sure Lame-O, I'll be there," then walks off. As she does Lincoln's eyes widen as he realizes what he said as Clyde approaches.

"So how did it go?" Lincoln turns to him and gulps. "That bad huh."

* * *

"So how do you plan to get out of this mess," Clyde asks as the two boys are walking on the way from school.

"I don't know," Lincoln says, "I have to figure out something or she is going to pummel me."

"Well I still think you could get your sisters to back you up," Clyde reasons. Lincoln shakes his head in response.

"No way. Whenever my sisters meddle in my business it always and I mean always going wrong."

Clyde sighs then points to the side of Lincoln's head. "Then you might want to hide that then."

Lincoln puts is hand to where Clyde points trying to find what he is gesturing to. His hand touches something gross. "Gross, chewing gum. Seriously!" Lincoln tries to get it out to no avail. "Hey Clyde, how do you get gum out of your hair."

"Try peanut butter," he answers. "Anyway, this is my stop. Good luck dealing with Ronnie Anne."

* * *

Lincoln reaches the Loud residence and quietly opens the door. He looks inside and sees his baby sister Lily playing with her toys. He puts his finger to his mouth and signals her to be quiet and not mention his arrival. As he walks past, he steps on a squeaky toy. They both shush each-other and Lincoln manages to get past without making more noise.

As he is about to enter the kitchen he is startled by Lori's voice. "Hold it right there!"

' _Shoot, has Lori already seen me?'_ Lincoln panics before he sees Lori on her phone.

"He wore cargo short on his date. That is the worst thing I have ever heard." Lincoln exhales in relief. He enters the kitchen and starts to look in the fridge.

"Peanut butter, peanut butter. Where's the peanut butter?" As Lincoln searches the fridge of the peanut butter, he can hear someone humming a song and sticks his head in one of the fridge drawers to hide the gum.

"Hey bro," Luna says as she greets him.

"Oh, hey Luna. What's the haps?"

Luna looks at Lincoln with his head in a fridge drawer and says, "Rad way to chill out bro."

Lincoln tries to play it off with "Right, totally rad. Did you want something from the fridge?"

"Yeah, thanks. Could you hook me up with some pudding?"

Lincoln tries to feel around for the pudding cups. He grabs onto something that doesn't feel like a pudding cup and recoils realizing it is a piece of broccoli. He keeps looking and finds the pudding cup, takes it out and hands it to Luna.

"Thanks. Keep cool, little bro."

When Luna leaves the kitchen, Lincoln pulls his head out of the drawer with a head of cabbage sticking to the gum. He removes the cabbages and starts digging through the clutter to find the peanut butter.

He manages to find a jar and exclaims "Peanut Butter, finally!" When he opens the jar, he finds it is empty. "Why do people put empty jars back in the fridge," he snaps as he puts the empty jar back inside. "I need a plan B."

As he grumbles about his lack of fortune, he overhears Lori in the other room. "Socks and sandals? Cut it out!"

Lincoln yells out "Cut it out. That's it," as he formulates an idea of how to solve his chewing gum issue. He heads to his room to go get scissor to cut out the gum from his hair. While on the way he runs into Luan at the stairs.

"Hey Luan," he greets as he tries to hide the gum by leaning against a wall keeping it out of view.

"Hey, Lincoln. What do you think of this joke? 'If I were you, I'd go for the baboon.'"

Confused by the apparent joke, Lincoln replies "I don't get it."

Luan isn't fazed by this replying, "Oh. Well that was just the punchline. I still gotta think of the setup."

Lincoln quickly heads up the stairs and reaches the entrance to his room. As he is about to open the door, he is called by his mother. "Lincoln honey! I need you to take out the trash."

"Okay Mom. Five minutes," he calls back.

"Not five minutes. Now"

"I will! Just give me three minutes!" he replies irritated at being so close.

"Lincoln, listen to your mother," his father tells him from downstairs. Sighing Lincoln goes back down the stairs and grabs the rubbish to take outside.

As he gets outside, he quickly rushes to the bins and pushes the garbage bags into the trash cans. He sees Leni come outside and walks towards him causing him to quickly put the trash can lid on his head to hide the gum.

Leni asks, "Hey Lincoln. Is my desk lamp in there? I can't find it anywhere."

"Nope. Have you tried looking on your desk," he asks back.

"So smart." Leni then notice the can lid on Lincoln head. "What's up with the hat?"

"Oh this," Lincoln panics and tries to think of an excuse. "These are all the rage right now. I'm surprised you didn't know," he lies as he strike some poses trying to pull of the lie.

Leni hums as she looks at the can lid possibly thinking of fashion ideas, she can use it for. Using her distraction Lincoln hurries back to his room and makes it up the stairs and to the door. Just as he is about to open his door, he is greeted by Lisa.

"Greetings, human. There's Liquidambar Styraciflua in your follicular area."

Lincoln is confused by the strange words and 'intelligently' asks, "A what in my who now?"

Sighing, Lisa dumbs down her words, explaining what she meant, "You've got gum in your hair."

"Oh, yes. I'm sure its just- "

"I assume that being of average intelligence, you didn't place it there yourself. Therefore, I can only deduce that someone is picking on you," she interrupts.

Lincoln starts to plead with his sister, "Lisa, please. You can't tell. I don't want everyone getting involved."

"Don't worry. I don't have enough room in my brain for this kind of tomfoolery." Lisa walks away leaving Lincoln sighing with relief.

* * *

Lincoln manages to cut out the hair which the gum is stuck to and is about to dispose of it when Lynn kicks his door down.

"You're being picked on," Lynn yells demanding the answer.

Lincoln turns to Lisa irritated, "I thought you weren't going to say anything!"

Lisa defends herself with, "No. What I said was I did not have enough room in my brain for your secret. Hence, I removed it and transferred it to Lynn whose brain apparently has ample room.

"Thanks," Lynn replies before thinking over what Lisa said about her, "Hey!"

Luna pitches in saying, "So, you are being picked on!"

Lincoln sweats a little before denying it, "Of course not!"

"Then what's that?" Luan asks pointing at the wad of gum that Lincoln just cut out of his hair.

"That's just my gum," he replies and thinks about chewing it to prove it before deciding it would be better to just throw it out.

His sisters start to yell at him to allow them to help but Lincoln tries to get them to back down. "Guys! Guys! Please stay out of this! You'll only make this worse."

Lori counters saying, "If by worse you mean better then I agree."

"You should go straight to the school principal," Lola suggests.

Lori argues, "Forget that. You should literally text an embarrassing picture of him to all his friends."

"I'm gonna write an insult comedy routine that will leave him literally in tears," Luan threatens.

Lynn grabs Lincoln and flips with a martial art move. "Hoo-Wah," she yells, "Basic stealth ninja kick. That's how you're gonna take him down."

Lincoln groans as he gets back to his feet. _'Great! We're not far from a complete sister meltdown. I gotta find away to avert this before three thirty or this Ronnie Anne problem is going to get a lot worse.'_

He is about to speak when Lynn grabs him again and puts him into a hold. "That's the camel clutch. Another good option for ya."

"Look, I don't need any-," Lincoln is then interrupted by Luan.

"We'll start with some basic dumb jokes. Like 'You're so dumb you locked yourself inside your car.' That kind of thing"

Lola starts scheming, "Ooh, I know! I'll invite him to a tea party and make him use the chipped cup." She starts evilly smirking, "I'm so evil, sometimes I scare even me."

Lincoln looks beside him and sees Lynn doing some strange pose and feels compelled to ask, "What are you doing?"

Lynn grabs Lincoln shirt and pulls it over his head yelling, "Surprise Mime Attack! I invented that one myself."

Lincoln pulls his shirt down and says, "Lynn, I'm not going to fight- "

Lynn interrupts, "Fine, I'll take care of this myself," and stomps off is search of the bully.

Lincoln goes to stop her but is stopped by a pair of cymbals being smash together in front of his face. "You should do this," Luna tells him. "His ears will be ringing for days!"

While Lincoln's ears are ringing Luan says, "Ugly jokes are always good too. Like, 'You're so ugly, you have to trick or treat over the phone!'"

Lynn returns holding a boy but the collar of his shirt yelling, "Look! I found him."

The girls stop their argument before converging on the boy held by Lynn. The surround him piercing the guy with their glares.

"How dare you bully our brother! Only we get to do that," shouts Lori.

Lana spits gum into Lincoln hands and tells him, "Smoosh your watermelon lime gum in his hair." When she sees Lincoln not going to do it, she takes the gum out of his hand. "Fine, I'll do it."

Lincoln tries to put a stop to this, "Wait! Stop! This guy isn't even my enemy. Although, thanks to you, he probably will be now."

"Oh," Lynn says before kicking the boy out, "Why are you still here."

"I can't believe I almost wasted perfectly good gum on him," Lana bemoans.

Lynn is about to march off again, "I'll go get another boy."

"No! Lynn, stop! It's not even a boy!" Lincoln yells out to stop this chaos from continuing. A silence falls over the group as the girls become silent.

"Is it a dog?" Leni asks.

Lincoln sighs out, "It's a girl."

There is a short silence before all the girls, sans Lisa let out a high-pitched squeal. Lincoln looks confused but is squeeze in a huge group hugs with all the girls.

Lisa says, "Normally, I don't care for inane human emotions, but…," before letting out a squeal like the other girls and joins in the hug.

"What?" Lincoln asks.

Luna asks, "Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?"

"She sounds so pretty," Lola chips in.

Lincoln is startled at this sudden heel turn and asks, "What is going on?"

The girls release Lincoln from the group hug as Lori explains, "When a girl picks on you, that only means one thing. She likes you."

The girls squeal again, and Lincoln tries to convince them otherwise explain the incidents.

"That's ridiculous! She shoved a sandwich down my pants! I was picking sesame seeds out of my pants for days!"

Leni swoons, "That's so romantic."

"That's a classic," Lori agrees.

"You guys are nuts. She hates me. I'm gonna meet her today and give her a piece of my mind," Lincoln argues.

"You need to give her a piece of your heart instead," Lori disagrees.

Lincoln surprised by this, shouts "What?!"

Leni sides with Lori on this saying, "I think he needs to kiss her."

"What?!" Lincoln repeats.

The girls start chanting "Kiss her! Kiss her!" over and over as Lincoln decides to hide in his room. Panicking from his sister ideas he quickly calls Clyde.

"Mayday! Mayday! Clyde do you copy!"

Clyde calls in, "Roger! I mean this is Clyde, not Roger. But yeah, roger, its Clyde"

"My sisters have lost their minds! They think Ronnie Anne likes me. They actually want me to kiss her."

Clyde thinks on this and replies, "I don't know Lincoln. Maybe their right. They are girls so the would probably know this sort of thing."

"My sisters are never right. All they do is meddle." Lincoln then starts thinking over what the girls said, "Okay maybe she could like me. How am I supposed to know?"

Clyde replies, "There's only one way to find out," before the walkie talkie shuts off.

Lincoln starts to think things over. 'Could my sister's and Clyde be right? Could Ronnie Anne actually like me? If this was a comic book and since I'm now a super hero, it could be possible. The hero does get the girl. Alright let's do this!'

Lincoln opens his door and declares to his sisters, "Alright, I'll do it." The sisters immediately stop the chanting and squeal.

* * *

"Okay guys, its three thirty now," Lincoln calls out. "Lola lip balm," Lola applies lip balm to his lips, "Lana breath mint," Lana chucks a breath mint into his mouth. "Alright let's do this." The girls start cheering him on.

"Go get her Romeo," cheers Lynn

Luna says, "You got this little bro."

"Aw, our little Lincoln," Lola starts.

And Lana finishes, "All grown up." Lola passes Lana a tissue to blow her nose.

Leni shows Lincoln the trash can lid from before saying, "All the bridesmaids should wear these hats at Lincoln's wedding. They're all the rage."

Lincoln heads out the door and sees Ronnie at the drive way. As he makes his way to her, she does not seem to notice him. When is close enough Lincoln draws her attention to him with, "Hey Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne turns to him and sees him leaning in with his lips puckered going for a kiss. Her face turns red and she punches him in the eye sending him onto the ground. She then quickly walks off her face still glowing red.

With Lincoln gaining a black eye he walks back into the house. _'So much for the hero gets the girl.'_ He enters the room where he sees his sisters and is furious over this embarrassment.

Luna apologizes, "Sorry, buddy. Our bad."

"Well at least you gave it a shot," Luan comments trying to look on the bright side.

"I'll get you some ice for that shiner," Lynn says as she goes to go to the kitchen.

"X-Ray machine stat," from Lisa.

Leni sorrowful says, "I'm really sorry Lincoln."

Lincoln's rage hits its peak and yells out, "Quiet! Every time you guys get involved everything gets worse. Guess what no more. Stop messing with my life!" Lincoln gets to his room and slams the door leaving his sister to feel guilt over their actions.

* * *

Lincoln starts pacing and grumbling to himself, "I knew it all along. My sister made it all worse again. Why do I keep listening to them?" Lincoln then hears someone whistling outside his window and turns to see. A rock comes flying in through the window with a note tied to it.

Lincoln reads the note, "Sorry Lame-O. Here's my number, 555-0121. Text me." Lincoln smiles at this then he hears another whistle and a steak comes flying through with another note attached. "For your eye. XOXO, Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln smiles and places the steak over his eye as he lies in bed. Then he groans, _'Great my sisters were right again, and they'll never let me forget this.'_ He sighs while thinking, _'At least this time, I'm glad they were right about something.'_

* * *

 **AN: Whew second chapter done. Sorry that this episode didn't have much action in it. Hopefully when I do more episodes of the Loud House, I'll be able to put in more alien transformation in. It didn't feel necessary for this one plus at this point I want to have you guys wondering who Lincoln is going to have for his 10 aliens. The one revealed so far are Swampfire, Spidermonkey, Diamondhead and Grey Matter. The next episode should reveal two more and speaking of which.**

 **Stay tuned for the next episode: The Animal Kingdom.**


	3. Episode 3: The Animal Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or The Loud House.**

* * *

 **Episode 3: The Animal Kingdom**

A crowd of people are watching in horror as a fire in consuming an apartment building. Inside a woman and her child are trying to escape the flames but the door they trying to go through is blocked by falling debris. More debris fall and the two embrace each other bracing for the impact. Suddenly they are pulled out of the way by some kind of silky rope. The boy looks up at what had gotten them out of the way of the falling wreckage and sees a blue alien monkey with webs coming out of his tail.

"Who are you?" he asks in amazement.

The monkey screeches, "Don't worry, I'm here to help." The monkey then shoots a web above them creating a net to catch more debris. "We better hurry, that net won't hold for long." The blue alien then gestures the two to follow him and manages to break down the door.

The kid gets up and follows him with his mother following them cautiously. The gets to the stairs which the alien points to saying, "This way!" before the stairs crumble from the flames. The monkey looks around for another way out and spots a window. "Okay change of plans, this way."

He gets to the window and tries to smash it open. The impact causes the ceiling to fall on him with the civilians gasping in horror. The blue monkey manages to hold up the rubble preventing into from crushing him, with him grunting, "Really wished I chose a hero with more muscle." He manages to throw it off of him and looks outside to see how he can get the two down safely. All the while the fire rages behind them.

"Okay, looks like I have to improvise," he says before grabbing a hold on the two, "Make sure to hold on tight." The two grips on tightly as the alien jumps out of the building. He then moves his tail and aims it at the opposing building causing the fall to slow down. The slowed descent is enough that we they reach the ground he can let them go with no worry.

The fire fighters run up to them and check on both the mother and child for injuries. The child thanks the alien, "Thanks, monkey guy!"

The monkey chuckles and says, "No worries kid, and the name is Spidermonkey!"

As he goes to leave, he overhears two police officers talking. "Did you hear. The fire turns out to be a distraction for a couple of jewelry thieves to make off with their loot. They got some guys in pursuit now."

Spidermonkey sighs to himself, "Guess a hero's work is never done. Oh well, at least it's not a school night."

* * *

 **In Downtown Royal Woods**

On an intersection the traffic lights have just changed color. There are civilians about to cross when they hear a car oncoming at fast speed. As the car zooms past them, there are two police cars in hot pursuit.

There are two criminals in the pursued car were balaclavas over their heads. They are laughing with each other. "Ha ha. Can't believe how easy this robbery was. That fire trick worked like a charm."

"Mustn't have been a lucky one," they hear from above. They look at the windscreen and see a blue simian face pop out from above. "Since I am here. Get it 'lucky charm'," he laughs.

"What the hell is that thing!" the driver yells. The other guy pulls out a pistol and tries to fire at it.

"Uh oh," Spidermonkey says as he spots the weapon. He hides above the car as they guy starts to fire at the roof trying to hit him.

After a few shots the shooter then lowers his gun, "I think I got him."

The gun is the ripped from his grasp by a webs strand. "Think again, numb-skull," Spidermonkey declares as the then throws the gun onto the road. He spots the driver about to pull out his own gun and webs his hands to the wheel. "Hey hands on the wheel. Ten and two," he jokes while miming driving a car.

The robber without a gun then goes to grab Spidermonkey shouting, "Why you little." He gets a hold of him and smirks while trying to tighten his hold, "Gotcha."

Spidermonkey however smirks and grabs a hold of him as well. "Better have a tight grip," he jokes before directing his tail out the window and send a web out. The web grabs a hold of something and sends the two flying out of the moving vehicle.

The driver is startled by his missing companion and tries to free himself from the wheel. "Come on," he grunts as he fails to release his hands. When realizing he hands are complete stuck, he changes his plan of action. "Just gotta lose the blue freak."

When the car turns the corner he exclaims, "What the!" as the car hits a large spider web. The car manages to break through the web, but the webs is now covering the windscreen blocking his view. He tries to use the wipers but the are useless against the sticky material. The car crashes into the side of a building and the airbags sudden inflate protecting the thief from too much damage.

* * *

The police arrive at the wreck and look at the webs on the car. "What on earth is this stuff?" one of the men on scene asks the other.

"No idea," he replies. They handcuff the one at the wheel and are about to try to remove him from the wheel when they hear a voice.

"Hey, can someone get me down?" They look over at where the voice was coming from and are surprised to see a young boy with white hair on top of a building. "I don't know how to get down."

The two officer looks at each other and one says, "Don't worry, we'll be right with you." The one who says that then starts running to the door of the building and heading up.

Lincoln sighs and while looking at the watch, _'I really need to pay more attention to the time limit on this thing.'_

* * *

 **The Next Day**

A short portly man is seen walking up to a door of a building. The sign above the door reads Dr. Animo. The man knocks on the door and barks out, "Animo, open up. I know you're in there!" Receiving no response, the man grumbles and opens the door using a key from his pocket.

When he enters the building, he sees a makeshift laboratory filled with glass tanks of various animals. As he walks around looking for Animo he notices the smell, "Smells like a zoo in here." He walks towards a particular cage, a shadow spies on him from behind. As he watches a frog in its enclosure the shadow approaches him and he yells out in surprise. The shadow is revealed to be a green tinted skin old man with long untidy white hair, scrawny body shape and crooked teeth.

"How did you get in here!" Animo demands.

"I have a key," the man says in response, "I am still your landlord remember. Or maybe you don't, considering your rent is six months past due."

"All my funds go into my research," Animo explains before pointing at the door and yelling "Now get out! Your disturbing me."

The man looks around, "Looks like you were disturbed long before I got here pal." He then demands, "Listen doc. You and your furry friends are going to be on the streets unless you pony up the green."

Animo however looks amused at this, "Pony up. Interesting choice of phrases." He picks up the frog from its glass container, "You must be an animal lover, then you're going to love this."

Animo puts down the frog on a table and then picks up a strange looking helmet. It is grey with two antennae sticking out like devil horns. The landlord looks at this then starts laughing at the ridiculous get up.

"What's that you a member of the moose lodge or something," he giggles.

Animo looks displeased and gesture to the chest piece with a dial on it. "This is my transmodulator. Phase number one, it creates and accelerates mutations on the genetic level. Observe."

Animo then twists the dial and red energy emits from the antennae and strikes the frogs causing an orb of energy around the creature. It begins to grow before revealing the new mutated frog. It grown incredibly large, has four eyes and has horns on its head.

The man screams before the frog engulf the man into its mouth. Animo then jokes, "I can't hear you. Sounds like you got a frog in your throat," he then cackles, "Or is that the other way around." The frog the spits the landlord out who then groans but is completely unconscious.

Animo then pulls out a newspaper clipping an looks at it. "So close to getting what is rightfully mine." He then crumples the clipping in anger, "And all I need are a few lousy components to finish my work!"

"So, whatever your need, from hairspray to state of the art electronics you can find it all under one roof of the local Royal Woods Mall," he hears from the nearby TV.

Animo smirks, "Ah, just what the doctor ordered."

* * *

 **At the Mall**

Lincoln is walking through the mall past many of the shops grumbling, "Why did we have to go to the mall again."

Next to him are his sisters Lisa and Lana, the latter agree with him, "I know right. There is, nothing to do here and all the others wants go clothes shopping."

Lisa sighs and informs them, "Elder siblings, you fail to realize that our family unit functions as a democracy and as the majority favors more stereotypical feminine pursuits, it is expected such endeavors as this happen more frequently."

Lisa looks over at her siblings and sees then physically stunned at the terminology she had uses and 'dumbs' her words down to explains, "Since most of us like shopping, it is not surprising we usually go to the mall."

"Oh," they both says.

"Well I'm gonna go look at the pet shop and maybe get El Diablo a new friend," Lana says before running off to the store.

"More like get him a new snack," Lincoln whispers, he turns to Lisa and asks, "Right, what did you what to go look at then Lisa?"

Lisa thinks about it then responds, "I believe the electronics store would be an apt choice as it would allow me to search for components for one of my new creations."

"Sure," Lincoln agrees, "I can check out any video game stuff they might have there."

They both then walk into the electronics store and hear a large crashing sound. They both run to see what had happened and spot a huge frog and a man swiping electronic equipment. They both take cover behind a shelf.

Lincoln is about to move out and use the watch but is grabbed by Lisa. "What are you doing," she hisses, "That is a gargantuan amphibious creature that could crush you like an insect."

As Lincoln is about to explain himself, two mall security guards run past. "Put your hands up and move away from… the giant... frog?" one stutters out in bewilderment.

The giant frog then hops away down through the mall. The other security guard radios in, "We got a grab and dash in electronics. Male, 5'6, riding on a giant frog or toad. Trust me you can't miss him. He's heading towards to pet shop area."

"The pet shop!" Lincoln yells out in shock. He turns to his sister and says, "Lisa go find the others. I'll go get Lana." He runs off Lisa can stop him.

At the Lana is looking over at all the pets. "Hmm, now which one of these guys would El Diablo not eat?" she ponders.

Suddenly the huge frog lands behind her and Lana looks in amazement. Animo's machine then activates and Lana dives out of the path of the red energy. The energy turns a hamster into a giant version with insect like eyes. He then mutates the bird nearby into a much larger size. "Arise to your full potential my pets," he yells out triumphantly, "Be hold the genius that is Doctor Animo."

Lana is peeking out behind a shelf trying to get a good look at the newly mutated animals before accidentally knocking over a bag of dog food. The hamster notices the noise and leaps at her. Before it can reach her a blast of fire knocks it away. "Hey freakazoid. The girl isn't on the menu."

Lana looks behind her and see Swampfire. "Whoa cool," she says before noticing the smell, "Wow you reek."

Swampfire grumbles, "I don't want to hear that from you of all people."

They are interrupted by Animo who sees Swampfire. "You one of those creatures on the news," he says in realization. "I wonder what kind of mutation you would undergo," he laughs before aiming his invention at him.

"Uh oh," Swampfire says as the energy washes over him. They flash dies down and he realizes that he has been mutated. "Guess the protect me from what ever his thingy does?" he ponders.

"It is disappointing," Animo sighs, "I had hoped my machine would have the ability to accelerate your mutation but no matter." He then turns to the slightly burnt hamster and commands, "Destroy the plant creature. I have more important tasks to begin. Starting with making history or should I say prehistory"

Swampfire charges in getting a fireball ready, "Where do you think your goi-," he says before getting interrupted by the hamster who slams him into another shelf. As Swampfire is knocked back Animo escape via his frog leaping through the roof and the bird following via flight.

Lana approaches Swampfire and tries to get him up. Swampfire tells her, "Hey you gotta get out of here. I'll take care of fuzzy over there."

Lana however argues, "And miss this, no way."

"Look this is dangerous and- Watch Out!" he begins to say before yelling out his warning as the hamster goes to take a bite out of her. Swampfire however puts his arm in the way and the mutant tears it off.

Swampfire screams in pain as Lana looks in horror. The hamster goes for another lunge but Swampfire hits it with another torrent of fire. As Swampfire breath gets ragged Lana notices something with his injured arm. "Hey, what happening with your arm?"

Swampfire looks at his arm which seems to be growing back. As it begins to grow vine tendrils which morph into a hand, "I didn't even know I could do this," Swampfire states in shock.

Lana points out, "It looks like vines," as Swampfire starts flexing his hands to see if it feels different.

"Vine you say. I wonder?" Swampfire says as the hamster recovers from the previous blow. "Let's hope this works," he says before running straight at the hamster.

As they two combatant charge at each other the hamster lunges towards him. Swampfire takes advantage of this and slides beneath it. He then turns and throws seeds from his palms. The hamster lands on some fallen shelves and the seeds land around it. As the hamster moves to get up the seeds sprout into vines that constrict the creature. As it tries to struggle to move Swampfire runs at it and knocks it out with a punch.

Mall security arrives and sees the downed creature and Swampfire and they aim at him, "Put your hands up."

Lana however jumps in and defends him, "Wait this guy just saved me for the giant hamster over there."

As Swampfire puts his hands up and says, "Yeah listen to her," he hears his watch beeping and says, "Uh oh gotta go." As he runs off, he yells out, "The names Swampfire by the way." Lana waves as the security men just stand there slack jawed.

* * *

"I told you Lori, I'll be back before dinner, promise," says Lincoln through his phone. Lincoln is walking down a street in search of Animo while talking on the phone. "I just got to go see Clyde for a school project, honest." Lincoln then hangs up his phone call with Lori and then calls Clyde.

"Hey Lincoln, what's going on?" Clyde asks.

"Hey Clyde, did you see anything on the news about an attack at the mall?" Lincoln answers.

The is the sound of typing transmitted through the phone before Clyde responds, "Not much, apparently the police are keeping quiet for some reason. Though there is something about a Dr Animo."

Lincoln immediate says, "Can you find anything about Dr Animo?" While saying this he thinks to himself, _'The police are probably not saying anything to not cause a panic. It would be bad if people knew mutant animals were on the loose.'_

"Uh let's see," Clyde says as he searches for info. "Here we go. Five years ago, Dr Aloysius James Animo was a promising researcher in veterinary science. But it turned out he was doing all these twisted genetic experiments where he was mutating animals. And when he didn't win some prize called the Verity Award he flipped out."

"Thanks Clyde, oh and if Lori or any of my family asks, we are studying at your place."

"Wait wha-," Clyde says before Lincoln hangs up.

'Now where could I find a creepy scientist with a love for animals?' Lincoln ponders.

He then remembers what Animo said at the mall. _"I will be making history, or should I say prehistory."_

"That's it!" Lincoln exclaims before running off.

* * *

 **At the Royal Woods Museum**

Lincoln arrives at the closed museum and see a giant feather on the ground. "Well looks like I'm on the right track," he remarks. He enters the building while trying to be stealthy. Lincoln can hear some tinkering noise in a nearby exhibit and peers around the doorway. He sees Animo working on his invention near a mammoth exhibit before straightening up.

"Come on out. I know you're there."

Lincoln grimaces and looks at his watch. Seeing that it is green and recharged he steps out to where Animo can see him. "I know all about your freakish experiments Dr Animo. It's over."

Dr Animo looks confused, "Have we met?" causing Lincoln to realize he forgot Animo doesn't know he was Swampfire. "Anyway, it does not matter, for you shall be the first witness the beginning of phase two. The reanimation of dormant cells."

Lincoln groans, "Great, its just like listening to Lisa."

Animo pays no attention to this and continues explaining, "Breathing life back into what has been long since lifeless. Observe." Animo then fires up his transmodulator at the extinct mammoth, bringing it to life much to Lincoln's shock. "Behold the genius that is Dr Animo," he says as he runs off to another part of the museum.

Lincoln quickly backs up as the mammoth charges at him. He dives away from the mammoth tackle and runs into a stuffed sabretooth tiger statue. "Huh, that give me an idea." Lincoln readies his watch and selects his alien. "Hey peanuts, ready for a blast from the past," he says as he slams the face-plate down.

Lincoln starts growing orange fur along his body. His arms start bulging with muscle and a claw pops out from his wrist. Lincoln has transformed in a large bipedal tiger alien. He is orange with black stripes, with white on his chest, jaw, hands and feet. He has a claw on each hand. The omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

"RATH!" he calls out. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING FORMERLY EXTINCT MAMMOTH. RATH IS GOING TO MAKE YOU EXTINCT THEN BRING YOU BACK ONLY TO MAKE YOU EXTINCT ALL OVER AGAIN." Rath the charges at the mammoth, grabbing onto the tusks and pushing it back.

The mammoth throws Rath in the air then smacks into him when he falls. "YOU THINK THAT HURT THAT WAS NOTHING! LET RATH SHOW YOU REALLY HOW TO HURT SOMETHING!" Rath then punches the mammoth before grabbing onto the trunk. "OPHIUCHUS SUPLEX!" he says as he manages to suplex the gargantuan mammal. The mammoth is knocked out by the impact. "AND STAY DOWN!"

Rath then runs off in pursuit of Animo. As Rath looks around he hears a smash from outside the museum and goes after it. He arrives to see Dr Animo riding a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rath yells as he chases him, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DR ALOYSIUS JAMES ANIMO. NOBODY CAN GO BEFORE RATH SAYS YOU CAN GO. CAUSE RATH GOES BEFORE EVERYBODY. SO, NO GO YOOOO…" Rath gets interrupted as he is picked up by the mutant bird from the mall.

"Well, well. Another one of those fascinating specimens. It is a shame that I don't have time to study you, but I have an award to obtain. At least I can know that my creations are no longer beholden to the food chain. So long," Animo laugh as the bird takes Rath even higher.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, GENETICALLY MUTATED BIRD. NO-ONE EATS RATH BUT RATH," Rath roars. He extends is claws and hits the bird with it causing it to drop Rath. "COME BACK, GENECTICALLY MUTATED BIRD. RATH'S NOT DONE WITH YOU YET." Rath then hears a beeping from the watch symbol. "Uh oh," he says as he hits the ground.

* * *

Lincoln wakes up in a Rath shaped crater. He groans as he grabs his head. "How long have I been out for," he wonders as he looks at his watch, "Right doesn't tell time."

Lincoln climbs out the crater and looks around. 'Right now, where will Animo be going. Wait the award! I just got to find out who won the award.' Lincoln pulls out his phone and calls Clyde.

"Hey man. Can you tell me why I had to tell your folks you're at my place?"

"No time," Lincoln answers. "I need to know who won the Verity Award instead of Animo."

"Really? Okay then. Let's see, says here it was won by a Dr Kelly. Apparently, he is giving a tour at Kelly Industries."

Thanks again Clyde." As Lincoln thanks Clyde, he hears a loud screech from a bird and looks at where it came from. He sees the mutant bird swooping down at him. He dives out of the way and says, "Got to go Clyde. Talk to you tomorrow." He hangs up and starts running.

As Lincoln runs, he is fiddling with the watch trying to get it to work even though it is still red. "Come on, come on." He hears the bird getting closer. He dodges the bird again and the omnitrix goes green. "Finally!" he exclaims and slams the face-plate down.

Lincoln's body start to changes as he grows wings that are attached to his arms and body like a sugar glider. His hands change into talons. Lincoln is transformed into a red manta ray like alien. He has yellow horns that extended from his nose, gills slow his torso under his arms and wings like a sugar glider that go from his arms to his tail. He has black lightning bolts going from his shoulders to the omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Jetray," he calls out. "Sweet, this should even the playing field." Jetray takes off into the air and sees the bird not too far away. "Hey bird brain," he says firing a laser from his eyes at the mutant, "Try to take me on now." The bird tries to fly away sensing it is at a loss.

Jetray however cuts it off with his faster speed, "Now, now you weren't running away were you." The bird tries to slash at Jetray with its talon but Jetray combines the lasers from his eyes and tail to create a larger one to knock it out of the sky. "That should take care of him. Now for Animo," he says as he flies off to Kelly Industries.

* * *

 **Kelly Industries**

Dr Kelly is giving a tour and approaches the shelf that has his award. He turns to the group and says, "This is my Verity award. Of course, it was just an honor to be nominated with a distinguished group of scientists."

The ground then begins to rumble as a large shadow approaches a large window. The window shatters revealing a Tyrannosaurs Rex rampaging into the room. Dr Animo on top of the dinosaur growls, "Kelly, I believe you have something of mine."

He jumps of the dinosaur and grabs the award which fell during the chaos. "I like to thank the committee for this honor," he says before climbing back onto the T-Rex. As the dinosaur approaches Kelly with he intent to kill it is hit by a green laser.

"No today Animo," Jetray proclaims as he hovers between Kelly and the T-Rex. The T-Rex however smashes him aside with its tail.

"It seems that these creatures just keep crawling out of the wood work. I won't be denied what is owed to me," Animo yells as the dinosaur grabs Kelly.

Jetray shakes his head to get his bearing and quickly grabs Kelly before the dinosaur can eat him. Jetray puts Kelly down and fire a laser at Animo just as Animo fires his transmodulator at Jetray. The lasers hit each other and cause and explosion knocking Jetray to one side and the T-Rex to the other.

Animo falls of the T-Rex from the impact causing his award to shatter. "No!" he yells before Jetray swoops in and takes his transmodulator.

Jetray flies up and says, "Time to stop obsessing over the past, Dr Animo," before dropping it on the ground causing it to stop working. The device lets out a wave that cancels out its effects turning the mutated animals back into the original form and making the T-Rex go back to a skeleton.

Kelly walks up to Jetray and thanks him, "Thank you for saving my life."

"Sorry about the award," Jetray apologies.

Kelly shakes this off, "No problem, lives are more important than awards. Again, thank you for your actions tonight."

"You welcome. It was no big deal… Wait tonight, I'm late!" he says before realizing he was supposed to be home before dinner. "Sorry got to go," he says as he takes off.

' _I'm going to be late for dinner. Mom's going to kill me!'_

* * *

 **AN: Third chapter done. I would like to say thanks for the reviews. It was a real happy moment to see that people have been reading and liking my fanfic. I hope that this chapter up to your expectations. With the reveal of two more aliens to Lincoln's line up that four more to be revealed. Two of which will be in the next chapter along with an OC villain.**

 **Stay tuned for the next episode: Ready to Rock**


	4. Episode 4: Ready to Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or The Loud House.**

* * *

 **Episode 4: Ready to Rock**

There is a crowd of people in outside the Royal Woods Mall. The sounds of cheering emanating from the group. At the center of the crowd is the famous Rock-star Pucker Uppenheimer, lead singer for the band Smooch.

"Remember everyone. Tonight, is my awesome concert. YEAAHH!", he announces to the crowds roaring applause.

As the crowd cheers him on a figure approach. He is clad in a black and purple suit with circuitry patterns along it. He is wearing a motorcycle helmet that covers his face and has an opaque purple visor. His suit has a belt that seems to have disc like objects protruding. His movements are silent as if any sound he produces has been muffled. When he gets to the edge of the crowd, he lifts his hands towards them and the circuit lines glow. A large sound wave is emitted and knocks everyone off the feet.

The figure then speaks to the crowd with a deep electronic voice, "I am Chordus, God of Sound, Master of Music and Lord of Song." He then points towards Pucker and says, "I have come before you all to destroy the imposter who calls himself as player of music."

The crowd scatters along with Pucker as Chordus searches among the chaos. When he spots him among the rabble, he hits him with a burst of sonic waves sending him across the street. "Did you think you could hide from me peon." As he readies another sound blast here, he is distracted by the approaching yelling.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING CHORDUS, GOD OF SOUND, MASTER OF MUSIC AND LORD OF SONG! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE THAT MUCH NOISE EXCEPT FOR RATH CAUSE RATH IS LOUDEST OF ALL!" yells the orange furred alien.

"Uncultured swine. This is not mere noise but ar-," Chordus growls before being interrupted via a punch to the face.

"RATH DOESN'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TALKING!" Rath yells and is about to charge in when he is hit by a high-pitched sound which causes enough pain to send him to the ground. "WHAT IS THAT SOUND?!"

"Ha ha, it seems that your animalistic appearance also gifts you with the hearing capacity of most mammals," Chordus laughs as he gets off the ground. While everyone in the area can't hear anything, Rath can hear a high-pitched noise emanating from the suit. "Stay there and I will deal with you after I execute this worthless peasant."

As Chordus walks towards the fallen Pucker, Rath struggles to get up. "STUPID SOUND!" Rath yells as he falls to the ground again. In anger Rath punches the ground with his spike piercing through the concrete. The impact causes a shockwave in the vicinity knocking Chordus off his feet.

"Ow, what was that?" Chordus questions before realising something is amiss. "Wait my Sonic Amplification Armor is no longer functioning; the concussive force must have damaged something!"

Chordus then gasps as a shadow hangs over hear. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING CHORDUS, GOD OF SOUND, MASTER OF MUSIC AND LORD OF SONG! RATH CAN STILL HEAR RINGING AND IF RATH HEARS A DOOR BELL RINGING CONSTANTLY HE IS GONNA BEAT THAT DOOR TO A PULP." Rath leans in with a toothy grin on his face before saying, "And I'm all out of doors."

Chordus jumps up and grabs something from his belt. It has the appearance of a purple disc with one side looking like part of an amp. "You haven't heard the last of me, primitive creature," he says before throwing the device at Rath.

Rath catches the device which activates creating a sonic blast knocking him away allowing Chordus to escape. As he picks himself back up, he is helped by Pucker Uppenheimer. "Hey thanks man. If it were for you, I would be toast." He thinks to himself for a second and asks, "Hey are you a fan."

Rath nods excitedly, "Rath's a fan!"

Pucker smiles and hands him three tickets, "These are tickets for my gig over at the Royal Woods Mall tonight. It's thanks for saving me back there. Hope you enjoy the concert." Pucker then walks off with the scattered fans beginning to swarm him again.

Rath looks at the tickets in awe before yelling, "YES!"

* * *

Lincoln is walking home while on the phone with Clyde. "Yes Clyde, for the last time, I got us three tickets for the concert," he says exasperatedly. "How did I get them?" Lincoln sweats a little trying to think of an answer that doesn't give away his secret. Lincoln answers, "I got them in the mail," trying to sound convincing. "Look I know it sounds unbelievable but I'm asking about who we should give the last ticket to."

Lincoln pauses as he listens to Clyde. "Luna! Great idea," he says excitedly. As Lincoln reaches his house, he tells Clyde, "Hey I'm at home, talk to you later."

Lincoln opens the door and heads up to his room. As he gets to the top of the stairs, he sees his sisters except for Luna blocking his way. "Uh guys, can you please let me pass?"

Lori asks Lincoln, "Is it true you're thinking of inviting Luna to a concert?"

"Yeah?" Lincoln replies confused.

Lana continues the questioning, "And is this your first concert."

"Uh huh"

"You don't want to invite her to your first concert," Luan tells him.

Lincoln is confused at the sudden interrogation, "What, why? And how do you guys know I have tickets to a concert?"

"Lynn overheard you outside and she told us," replies Leni.

"And you don't want Luna to ruin you first concert like she has done to all of us," Lola answers.

Lincoln still confused on what they mean asks, "What do you mean ruined your concerts?"

Sighing Lori explains, "Like my Boyz will be Boyz concert where she caused a black out."

"Or when she jumped on some kids trying to crowd surf at our Blarney the Dinosaur concert," Lola says.

"Or when she attempted to stage dive into the orchestra at an opera," Lisa finishes.

"The point is that Luna always get too excited and ends up ruining the experience for us. You're better off finding someone else to take," Lori says.

As the sister walk away after their explanations, Lincoln begins to think to himself. _'If I can't take Luna, who can I take. Ronnie Anne, no that could be weird with my former bully and now… something. Bobby? No, I don't know him that well. I'm already taking Clyde and I can't think of anyone else. Guess I'll take Luna, how bad could it be? I mean those concerts weren't rock concerts, so Luna should be fine at a Smooch concert.'_

Lincoln hears Luna in her room playing her guitar. He opens the door and starts yelling trying to be heard over the amp. "LUNA! LUNA!"

Luna notices after a while and stops her playing. "Hey little bro. What's going on?"

Lincoln takes a deep breath, praying he isn't making a horrible mistake. "Hey Luna. I was wondering if you were interested in going with Clyde and I to the Smooch concert tomorrow night."

Luna squeals and hugs her little brother speaking very quickly, "Yes of course. Wait this is your first concert isn't it. I can't believe I get to share this with you. We have to get you ready for it. Can't go to your first concert with getting the premium experience."

Lincoln is dazed by the barrage of word murmuring, "Sure Luna whatever you say."

Luna smiles, "Thanks bro. Knew you would agree."

Luna then drags Lincoln out of her room and down the stairs. "Wait Luna, where are we going. The concert isn't for a couple of hours."

"We gotta get the mall then. I only have a few hours to get you ready. First things few got to change your look."

As Lincoln struggle to get her to let him go he pass Lana and Lola who mouth to him, "We warned you," before he is dragged out the door.

* * *

 **At the Mall**

Lincoln and Luna are both at the mall with Lincoln now dressed in Rockstar genre fashion. Lincoln looks over his outfit and gives his opinion, "Hey Luna, I'm not sure about these clothes."

Luna laughs, "Relax little bro, these duds are rockin and perfect for your first rock concert." Lincoln sighs but gives up arguing with her.

As the two begin walking onwards Luna then suddenly turns to him, "Okay now, show me your rock pose."

"What?" Lincoln asks stupefied.

Luna carries on, "You know your rock pose. What you do when you get into the rock n roll."

Lincoln still confused throws his fist up saying, "Yeah?" half-heartedly.

Luna groans and shakes her head, "No, little bro not like that. You gotta do something like this." She then throws up the goat sign while yelling "YEAH!"

Lincoln looks surprised and tries to copy her but with a notice lack of enthusiasm. Luna notices and says, "Okay we'll work on that later." They continue walking before Luna asks Lincoln, "What about your dance moves? How good are you at dancing?"

Lincoln thinks it over and answers, "I can't dance."

Luna looks surprised and tells him, "Come on bro, anyone can dance. Come move your body." She then begins dancing and encouraging Lincoln to do the same.

Lincoln attempts to dance but is shortly knocked over by Luna and into a table at the nearby food court. Then food still on the table covering Lincoln.

Luna winces, "Sorry bro!" while Lincoln growls his annoyance in response.

Luna goes over and picks him up and swipes off some of the food sticking to him. Luna then drags him onwards while Lincoln is regretting giving the spare ticket to Luna. 'At least Luna couldn't make this any worse.'

As if the world has decided to prove Lincoln wrong, Luna spots a familiar face. "Hey Lincoln, look who it is. Hey over here!"

Lincoln looks over at where Luna is pointing and his blood runs cold. _'No no no no! Not now, no when Luna going rock n roll crazy.'_

"Hey guys. Whoa what happened to you Lame-O?"

Lincoln weakly says, "Hey Ronnie Anne." Lincoln looks at Ronnie Anne who is looking at him with surprise and what might be concern. "Just tripped into a table with food on it."

Ronnie Anne takes a look at his outfit and questions him, "And the get-up?"

Lincoln looks at what he is wearing and blushes, "Luna is getting me ready for the SMOOCH concert tonight."

"Oh, you got tickets, sweet. I was trying to get some now but they're all sold out," Ronnie Anne bemoans.

Luna sighs causing Lincoln to remember that she is still there, "That's disappointing, I thought it would be perfect for you guys. There's nothing like falling in love at your first concert."

This statement causes Lincoln and Ronnie's faces to go bright red and before Lincoln can speak Ronnie Anne punches his arm and runs off in embarrassment. Lincoln flinches from the hit then he realises what happened and gets angry.

"Luna!" he yells out causing Luna to flinch. "What the heck, why did you do that, now Ronnie Anne will hate."

Luna immediate realises what she said and goes to apologise but is interrupted by Lincoln.

"Your ruining this concert for me just like you did for the others. No wonder they told me not to invite you."

There is a silence as both siblings take in what Lincoln just said. "Wait Lune, I'm sor- "

"It's okay Lincoln," says Luna with her eyes looking misty as she hands back the concert ticket. "Don't worry I won't ruin this for you. You go have fun, maybe give it to Ronnie Anne." She then walks off leaving Lincoln feeling terrible.

Lincoln then walks in the other direction and see Ronnie Anne there. "Hey Ronnie, guess you heard that."

"Yeah, you guys gonna be alright? I don't think I have actually heard you be angry before." she questions.

Lincoln nods his head, "Me and my sister get into some big fights sometimes, but we make up for it in the end." He takes a breath and asks, "So what do you think, want to come to the concert with me and Clyde?"

She shakes her head, "No I think you should take your sister. She seemed really broken hearted about this."

"Guess you're right," he agrees. "See you at school tomorrow."

"You betcha," she says as she walks off leaving Lincoln alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **The Loud House**

Luna is strumming her guitar in sorrow as her roommate Luan looks on. "Hey Luna, you doing alright."

Luna looks up at her and asks her, "I didn't ruin all you guys' first concerts, did I?"

Luan looks stricken and her eyes dart away, "I wouldn't say ruined." Luan then has an idea. "I know what about a joke. That would cheer you up."

Luna however looks down at her guitar, "I did, didn't I."

"Uh, what is an electricians favourite band," Luan speaks up trying to distract her. "ACDC, because they are always current," she says laughing half-heartedly.

Luna glares at her and they both hear a knock out side with Lincoln calling out, "Hey Luna, do you have a minute."

Before Luna can speak, Luan opens the door and drags Lincoln in. "I'm gonna let you guys talk this out," she says as she steps out of the room.

"Luna, I want to say I'm sor-," Lincoln tries to say before he is interrupted

"Lincoln, it's okay. I get it, I get overly excited when it comes to concerts. Especially when it is your first. I just wanted to give you guys the best experience possible, so you can understand why music is such a passion of mine."

Lincoln is curious at this, "What was your first concert like?"

Luna looks nostalgic as she begins to recall the memory, "I was nine years old and I had no idea what I wanted to be. I felt different from our sister as they all had different passions while I had nothing. Even Lynn who was seven had sports."

' _That seems familiar,'_ Lincoln thinks.

Luna then says, "Well I did have one thing I was good at. I was wicked when it came to playing classical music."

Lincoln looks at Luna is surprise since he couldn't remember I time he heard her play classical music over her rock n roll.

"But I couldn't never really get into it. I was great at it, but I felt no drive, no passion. Not like how the other felt about their interests. So, one day Dad took me to a rock concert, a Mick Swagger concert." She then lets out a laugh, "I thought I was gonna hate it. I wasn't like how I am now, I was more like Lori or Leni. A real girly girl. Anyway, we as we sat there in the crowd and the band started playing, I became transfixed. It felt like he was singing just for me. I felt like a belonged and knew what I wanted to become. Mick reached out his hand to me and when I took it, I felt like I was transformed. I became Luna Loud." She then turns to Lincoln and asks, "Do you understand why I get so crazy when you guys go to a concert for the first time."

Lincoln is amazed at the story. "Yeah I get it." Lincoln then starts drawing parallels in the story, _'It is just like how I was before I found the watch.'_

"Hey Luna," Lincoln pulls out the ticket, "Can you please make this the best concert of my life. It wouldn't be the best without you."

Luna smiles, "Thanks little bro," and the hug.

* * *

 **At the concert**

At the concert Lincoln, Luna and Clyde are in the large crowd watching the performance. However, they have encountered a problem. "I can't see a thing. How are we supposed to enjoying it if we can't see it?" Lincoln sighs.

Luna smiles and says, "Well I have an idea, but I don't want to interfere."

"No, interfere away please," Lincoln responds.

"Well we could-," before Luna can finish her sentence and explosion happens at the right wall.

The wall crumbles revealing a familiar figure who shout with his metallic voice, "Behold, it is I, Chordus. I am here to bring destruction to the one named, Pucker Uppenheimer."

Lincoln looks shocked at the reappearance of the villain. _'You gotta be kidding me. Doesn't this guy give up.'_

The crowd begins to scatter in panic and Lincoln, Luna and Clyde lose each other in the crowd. Luna can be herd trying to find Lincoln as he slips away. Lincoln gets out of the crowd and heads to a seclude spot in the amphitheatre.

"Let's see how this guy can handle a battle of the bands," Lincoln proclaims for slamming down the faceplate. Lincoln's skin turns while as his eyes and inside of his mouth goes green. His ears change into head phones that have cords that go to his back. Lincoln is transformed into a small white humanoid alien. His eyes and mouth are green with black outlines, his ears are headphone like with a cord going to his back connecting to MP3 like shaped square with a 10 on it. On his chest is the omnitrix symbol.

"Echo Echo!" he shouts. His voice sound mechanical but with a higher pitch. Echo Echo goes to find Chordus. He sees him about to attack Pucker and leaps after him. "Hey Amp Head, have a taste of your own medicine." He then let's loose a sonic scream at him.

Chordus turns to the voice and is hit by the sonic blast. He then laughs, "Little creature, you are going to have to provide a larger effort if you want to have my attention." He then turns and goes after the now fleeing Pucker.

"A larger effort huh," Echo Echo responds. Echo Echo then duplicates into ten of himself and surround the now surprised Chordus. "Is ten times the effort enough for you?" He then lets out another sonic scream from all directions. Echo Echo smirks as the villain is hit by all sides. His smirk drops when Chordus lets out more laughter.

"Did you really think that my suit would allow myself to be harmed by sound waves. It is insulated to prevent damage from my own attacks. I do believe however you do not have the same protection." He then lets off a sonic blast and the front two clones sending them into a wall.

The clones are in shock before the charge at Chordus trying to restrain his movements. They are however thrown off by a sonic blast emanating from the entire suit. "That. Is. New," the clones say.

Chordus proclaims, "I have upgraded my suit for this night. I will not have my moment of glory snatched away, not by that overgrown tiger and especially not by some insignificant insects like yourselves. If you wish for mercy, I would advise that you leave me be to accomplish my goal."

The clones look at each-other and then back at Chordus glaring at him. Chorus sighs in response, "So be it."

* * *

Outside Luna is running around looking for Lincoln. "Lincoln, Lincoln!" She runs into Clyde who is also searching and asks him, "Have you seen Lincoln."

Clyde shakes his head, "No I haven't, he has to be somewhere here."

Luna looks troubled before turning around and goes to head back into the amphitheatre. Clyde sees this and grabs her arm. "What are you doing?!"

"I've looked everywhere else, Lincoln has to still be in there. I can't leave him alone with a villain on a rampage."

Clyde however shakes his head, "You don't know if he's in there, what if he isn't and you are putting yourself in danger for no reason."

Luna takes her arm out of his grip and says, "I can't take the risk he is in there, I'm going in."

* * *

Echo Echo is slammed against a pillar groaning, "Okay, this isn't looking good." He then hears the watch beginning to time out, "And it's about to get a lot worse." He decides to duck behind cover as the watch changes him back into Lincoln.

"Where are you, miserable peasant? Have you realized the difference in power between us?" Chordus walks around searching for him. "You have cost me, my chance of ridding the world of Pucker Uppenheimer and his ilk. If you did not wish to face me, you should have rethought your decision."

' _What to do? I can't fight him without the watch. But if I wait until it recharges, he might decide to chase after Pucker. I got to keep him here until the watch recharges.'_ Lincoln then grabs a piece of would that is from a shatter part of the stage caused by the sound blasts and throws it across the stage causing a sound that Chordus hears.

Chordus shoots off an attack destroying the more of the stage. He then says, "If you are going to continue these cowardly tricks then I see no need to destroy such a desperate creature. I shall continue my pursuit on the pretender and destroy him." He then goes to leave.

As Chordus moves to leave he spots someone enter the stadium. "You there, what is your purpose for entering such a hazardous location." He points to the girl who is to Lincoln's surprise Luna.

"Where is my brother, you tosser!" she responds.

' _Really Luna, did you have to insult the supervillain,'_ Lincoln thinks as he tries to use the watch to no avail as it is still recharging.

Chordus looks shocked at this, "Language civilian, a young lady such as yourself should remember the importance of good manners."

' _Is he serious lecturing her on manners!'_ both Lincoln and Luna think to themselves in shock.

Chordus then says, "Actually my darling, you are hear at the most appropriate time. You will make excellent bait to lure this would be hero out of his hiding place." He moves to grab her, but she darts away. She tries to reach the exit but Chordus blocks the exit by making the roof crumble causing rubble to block the door.

As this happen Lincoln is frantically trying to activate the watch. He looks over and sees Chordus approach Luna. As he nears her Lincoln gets ready to jump out of his hiding spot to reveal himself in surrender when a voice surprised everyone.

"Stop!"

Everyone looks over at the stage and sees Pucker Uppenheimer appear and pointing at Chordus. "I'm the one you want, I won't let you hurt another person."

Chordus laughs at this, "I am most surprised at this development. I had believed you to be a coward and yet you seem to have appeared to save the day. I must ask what had changed from this morning when you couldn't even contemplate standing your ground."

Pucker looks to be trembling as he spoke, "I may be scared but I can't let someone be hurt due to my own inaction. I may not be strong or good in a fight, but I can't give in." Pucker grabs a remote out of his pockets and presses it as he says, "I guess you could say I've seen the light."

After he presses the remote the spot lights then turn on temporarily blinding Chordus as Pucker shouts "Run!" to Luna. Luna runs to the stage as Chordus gets his vison back he goes to shoot a blast at them when another flash blinds him, however this one is green.

"What is with the flashes of light," he yells.

"Sorry for the weight but I'm back in the fight now," a new voice speaks.

The voice comes from a black skinned alien with two tendrils on his head. On the end of them, his tail and his fingers are gold plugs. He has one green eye and an orange V on his torso.

Chordus grumbles, "It seems there is no end to these interruptions. No matter, be destroyed." Chordus launches a blast which causes Feedback to grab both Pucker and Luna to get out of the way.

The blast is safely dodged however hits the microphone causing sound to erupt from the speakers.

"Ahh! What is that," yells the newly transformed alien.

"It sounds like an audio feedback," says Luna as she holds her ears.

"Feedback huh? Sounds like a good name, call me Feedback." The newly named Feedback gestures to himself before getting up to face the villain.

Feedback has his tendrils on his head reach the amp behind him. "Hey Chordus, why do you try to feel some amps of my own." Sparks come from amp and go along his tendrils and electricity erupts from Feedback's fingers being sent into Chordus.

As Chordus is sent flying, Feedback turns to Luna and Pucker, "You two should get out of here, I'll handle Stereo over there."

"But my brother might still be here."

Feedback shakes his head, "Don't worry, if he is still here, I'll find him now go."

Pucker grabs her arm and says, "The backdoor is unblocked. We can leave through there."

Feedback notices Chordus is getting up, "Good now go."

Chordus gets up and notices that there two others have left. "I must warn you, this is unwise. My quarrel is not with you. If you let me have my target, I will not have to harm you."

Feedback smirks, "I'll take my chances"

"So be i-", Chordus gets interrupted by a shock of electricity.

Feedback then runs at him and punches him away. Chordus tries to block it but is stunned by the electricity. As he lands, he tries a sonic blast but Feedback jumps over it and grabs Chordus from behind.

"Let go you swine," he yells as he uses his suit emit a sonic attack causing Feedback to get hit in close range.

Feedback pushes his plug like fingers onto the suits, "With all the technology in your suit, I bet it runs on something. I wonder what happens if I drain the power from it." Feedback begins sucking up all the energy in the suits causing the purple lights to go dim and the sound attack to stop.

"No, this cannot be!" Chordus yells as his mechanical voice begins to sound more human. Feedback lets him go and Chordus tries a sonic blast to no avail. Feedback the knocks him out with a punch.

"Show's over Chordus."

* * *

As the police drag Chordus away into police car, Lincoln runs into Luna who hugs him, "Linc, you're okay."

"Hey Luna," he begins to say until Luna puts him in a headlock.

"Don't hey Luna me. Where were you, don't you know I was worried."

Lincoln looks abashed, "Sorry Luna, I couldn't find you in the crowd."

Luna shakes her head and puts her arm around him. "It's okay little bro, lets go home, we got a hell of a story to tell the others." As they walk a bit Luna speaks up, "Sorry your first concert turned out to be a wash."

Lincoln sighs, "It's fine. Besides how many concerts can you say have been attack by a super villain."

"True that," Luna laughs as they walk home laughing.

' _Probably a good thing the concert was cancelled after the attack. My ears are still ringing.'_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait but with the Christmas holidays and New Year's, I didn't really have time for writing. Anyway, I'm back now and with this new chapter. I hope that this chapter is to your guys satisfaction especially considering my last attempt at a Loud House episode. I change quite a couple of things from the original episode, so I hope it is still enjoyable.**

 **Also before anyone starts talking about how the Mick Swagger concert was when Luna was in seventh grade, I have found that she got her love for rock when she was nine years old. I'm just saying this now because I was confused when trying to find when the concert was and the conflicting information. I decided to go with she was nine since Lincoln would have been five would not remember Luna not being into rock. Just wanted to put this out there in case I get some complaints.**

 **I would also like your opinions on both my choice for adding Echo Echo and Feedback to Lincoln aliens and especially your opinions on Chordus. I had an idea for a sound villain for a while. I actually found out after coming up with Chordus that there is a villain with a similar premise in the reboot which I have only seen parts of. But I was attached so to speak to Chordus that I decide to stick with him instead of going for the reboot villain. Especially since I loved Chordus name (Chord + Chorus). If people don't like him, I wouldn't worry as he is more of a minor villain like Zombozo or Hex, so he won't appear that often.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy the next episode since it will have the final two aliens added to the group. I'm interested to see what you guys guess for which aliens they will be.**

 **Stay tuned for the next episode: What Lurks Beneath**


	5. Episode 5: What Lurks Beneath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or The Loud House.**

* * *

 **Episode 5: What Lurks Beneath**

It is in the dark of night with the only lights coming from an RV and Vanzilla. Lincoln, Lynn Jr. and Lana are all swimming in the lake. Lincoln looks over at Lynn and Lana splashing each-other. _'Can't believe Mom and Dad agreed to have us spend the weekend at the lake. We even got to bring Pop's RV. Though I guess some of us weren't as excited as other. Still nothing like a relaxing night swim.'_

"Lincoln, Lynn, Lana. Mum and Dad say it's time for bed," Lincoln hears Lori call out.

Lana and Lynn groan at this, "Oh man. We were just getting into it."

They hear Lola next, "Hurry up! And make sure you clean that dirty lake water off. Who knows what's in there"

"Ha ha come on Lynn. Let's go see how loud Lola can screech if we cover her in 'dirty lake water,'" Lana says with air quotes.

"Sure," Lynn agrees. She then looks back that the person still in the lake. "You coming Linc?"

"In a minute," Lincoln says while lying back in the water. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Lynn shrugs and goes on ahead leaving Lincoln on his lonesome. Lincoln starts looking at the stars. _'I wonder where in space the watch is from? Hard to believe that there is actually life out there.'_

As Lincoln is thinking the water begins to shift around him. It takes a while, but Lincoln begins to realize that he is rising. "What the he-," he begins to say before he is thrown off into a nearby tree. He is dazed from the sudden movement before regaining his sense and readies the watch.

"All right whatever you are, you are so in for it," he says before slowly losing the ability to speak as he takes in what is before him.

There in front of Lincoln is a silhouette of giant creature with tentacle like limbs one either side of its head. It's sheer size startles Lincoln causing him to stumble back alerting the creature to his presence. Lincoln freezes in fear before the monster turns around and sinks into the water.

Once it fully disappears, Lincoln breaks out into a sprint to the RV. Once he arrives, he knocks on the door, "Guys! Monster in the Lake!"

The RV door slams open and Lori yells, "Lincoln, you better have a good reason for waking me up!"

Lincoln squeaks out, "Lake Monster."

Lori growls before saying, "Lincoln, I've had enough pranks today from Luan and Lana and I refuse to lose any beauty sleep for some made up monster. If I hear one more word about it, I swear I will fold you up like a pretzel. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, ma'am."

Lori sighs in relief, "Good, now go to sleep." She pulls Lincoln inside and shuts the door.

* * *

 **Next Day**

The Loud family are at the pier where numerous people are walking around enjoying the weekend. The father of the family whistles to signal the kids to group up so he can talk to them at once.

"Okay kids, this is what we are going to do for today. We have hired a fishing boat for those who want to spend some time fishing. Those who don't want to go fishing can stay on the pier with your mother. Okay so who wants to go fishing."

Lynn Jr. and Lana are ecstatic about fishing while the other girls are less so.

"Like no way, I would rather work on my tan by the pier," Lori says

Leni agrees with her, "Totally."

Lola expresses her disgust with the idea "Fishing, with real worms. No way."

Lincoln is visibly worried due to the events of last night. _'Out there on the lake. Where that monster could just swallow the boat whole.'_

"Elder brother, if you are still overly anxious about the idea of an aquatic behemoth in the lake, allow me to clear up misconception of yours. In such a body of water, a creature of notable size that would be hazardous to a fishing boat would have been discoverable and infamous. The fact that no discovery has been made ensures that what you had observed was nothing more than an illusion or a silhouette that has appeared larger due to a nearby light source," Lisa explained.

Lincoln struggles to comprehend what he heard before saying, "I know what I saw!"

Lynn comes up behind Lincoln and puts him in a headlock, "Come on bro, let's go fishing and you can see that there is no monster." She then leans next to his ear and whispers, "Unless you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" he growls out.

"Good then your coming." Lynn the tell her dad, "Lincoln says he wants to come."

"Wait Lyn-"

"Okay then, I'll go get the boat captain," their father responds.

The girls who aren't going on the fishing trip leave wishing them luck as Lynn Sr. goes to find the captain.

Lana approaches Lincoln, "It's okay Lincoln, I believe you."

Lincoln is surprised, "Wait really."

"Yeah," she responds, "Just think how awesome it would be to catch a sea monster. We would be legends."

As Lincoln is about to talk, they are called over by their father. He gestures to the man next to him.

"Kids this is Captain Shaw, the man who owns the boat we've chartered."

The man looks annoyed, "Let's get this over with."

Lincoln thinks to himself while gulping, _'If we run into that monster, we're gonna need a bigger boat.'_

* * *

Out on the lake, Lynn Jr is fishing, Lana is playing with the bait while their dad is trying to make small talk with Capt. Shaw, and Lincoln is looking over the edge searching for the monster. The father notices Lincoln's worry and says, "Son, you don't need to worry. There are no monsters in the lake."

Shaw snorts at this, "That ain't true, I've seen it with my own eyes. There is a monster in this lake and its name is the Krakken."

The kids turn around and face him in surprise. "You see, there is a monster," Lincoln says to Lynn.

Lynn chuckles, "Come on Lincoln, a monster that only this guy has seen. He doesn't exactly seem to be the most reliable witness." Lynn notices she has been talking too loudly as she sees Shaw glare at her. "Uh no offence."

Shaw growls, "All right, I'll prove it. I'll take you four to where I last saw the beast. With any luck we'll be able to spot it."

Lynn Sr. is about to refuse the offer but Lana interrupts, "Can we go dad, come on it will be great. How often do you get to look for a lake monster?"

He sighs then agrees to go find the monster.

The boat heads further into the lake. Lincoln looks worried, Lana is excited and the both Lynn Sr. and Jr. are sceptical. A few minutes later they encounter part of the lake closed off. Shaw is about to go past the border when another boat drives up beside them. A man on the other boat speaks to them.

"Excuse me, but I'm gonna have to stop your boat from entering that part of the lake. My name is Jonah Melville and I run a group called Friends with Fish that are studying the behaviour of fish in that portion of the lake."

Shaw growls and goes to keep going muttering, "No tree huggers are gonna get between me and that creature."

Lynn Sr. grabs his shoulder and says, "No but I will consider I am the one who chartered your boat. We are going back Captain."

Lana and Lynn bemoan this while Lincoln looks relieved at not having to face the lake monster again.

As Jonah's boat is escorting them back towards where they were fishing originally a beeping sound comes from inside Shaw's boat. Shaw looks almost excited at the sound and says, "The sonar something big is coming."

Lana then points at something in the water, "Hey what's that."

Everyone on the boat immediately runs to the side and looks at the figure. The see what seems to be a large fin travelling through the water.

Lincoln, Lana and Shaw yell out, "It's the Kraken!"

Lynn looks disbelieving, "It's probably just a shark."

Lincoln looks back at her, "What kind of shark lives in a freshwater lake."

As Lincoln and Lynn argue about what it is, the creature gets closer and they see the silhouette under the fin. Its size is far to big to be a shark and it goes passes the boat causing smalls wave to rock it.

"Looks like it's heading for the shore," Lana pipes in.

Lincoln then realises that the others are probably on the pier.

* * *

 **At the Pier**

Leni is lounging on a beach chair and hears people talking loudly. She takes off her sunglasses and sees people pointing at something in the water. She gets of her chair to take a look and turns back to her sister Lisa who is on a laptop typing.

"Hey Lisa, you told Lincoln that there are no monsters in the lake, right?"

Lisa responds, "It is statistically impossible that are monster of reputable size would be in the lake without having been previously discovered. What is the intention of this inquiry?"

Leni looks confused at what Lisa said, "So that isn't a monster," she says pointing to the water.

Lori looks frustrated at this conversation and goes to see what the problem is. "What are you guys ta-" she begins to say but stops as she sees what is in the water.

In the water heading towards the pier, the fin is beginning to rise. A head comes out of the water followed by a long neck and two tentacles attached to the creature's face. It lets out a roar as it charges towards the dock.

"I think I owe Lincoln an apology," Lori says before grabbing Leni's hand and tells the rest, "All right everyone off the dock."

Before they get of the pier safely the monster breaks it sending most of the people into the water including Lori, Leni and Lisa.

* * *

Back on Shaw's boat, Shaw gloats, "Ha ha. No believed me when I said that beast dwells in this lake. Now I can finally have its head." He then drives the boat closer to get in range of it.

Lana and Lynn are shocked as they watch the Kraken causing havoc at the pier. While they are distracted Lincoln heads to the back of the boat as he tries to dial up the watch.

' _Okay, no time for being scared. Just got go find my sisters and get them out of the way. Luckily I know just the alien for the job.'_ As Lincoln thinks this, he leaps of the boat slamming down on the watch.

Lincoln's eyes go angular and a helmet appears over his head. His arms turn blue and his hands change to claws. His feet turn into talons that are attached to orbs. His form is revealed to have changed into a black and blue velociraptor like creature. He has a black and blue striped tail, an angular helmet with a visor that has a blue X.

"XLR8", he bemoans when he lands in the water. "I wanted Jetray so I could keep my distance for it." He hears more screams of terror in the distance. _'Looks like I don't have time to worry about this. Does XLR8's speed even work with swimming.'_

XLR8 starts moving towards the shore first by trying to swim. Seeing little progress with that due to his claws and feet he tries running in the water. _'Come on work.'_ As he begins to pick up speed, his body begins to rise out of the water. Soon enough he is running directly on top of the water. "Alright! This is awesome." As he yells out in pride, he hears a roar and sees he has forgotten about the monster and it has noticed him.

"Gotta keep moving," he yells as he dodges the Kraken's attack. He speeds along to grab some of the people struggling to swim. "Hang on," he tells his passengers.

The scream from surprise as he takes them to shore and drops them off. He runs across the lake again and spots Leni, Lisa and Lori. He grabs them and takes them to the other people he rescued.

"Thank you, sir," Leni says as he runs off causing sand to cover Lori from head to toe.

Lori takes a second to react yelling, "Hey you just ruined my hair."

XLR8 is too far to hear them as he searches for the Krakken. "Where is it, I don't have long left until the watch needs to recharge." He then hears sounds of panic to his left and spots the Kraken attacking a boat. "Found you."

At the boat the Kraken is attacking the Friends of Fish group. Jonah is trying to fend off the Kraken with a harpoon. XLR8 uses his speed to create a wave to sending the monster back under the water. XLR8 uses the distraction to get on the ship.

XLR8 looks at the harpoon and asks, "I thought you guys were environmentalists. Where did you get the harpoon?"

Jonah looks at him then the harpoon and responds, "It came with boat."

Suddenly the Kraken rises out of the water and grabs a crate labelled 'CANNERY' on the ship. Jonah tosses away the harpoon to grab the crate with both hands creating a tug of war between him and the beast. The Kraken begins to pull it towards him until XLR8 gets in between the crate and the Krakken. He forces the Krakken to let go by using his legs to rapidly kick the Kraken at a speed that causes the kicks to sound like bullets. The impacts cause the Krakken to let go of the cargo and go back into the deep.

"What's in the crate," XLR8 asks.

Jonah's eye dart to the side before saying, "It's our lunch."

XLR8 rushes right up to Jonah so that they're face to face. "Are you telling me you risked your life, for a few sandwiches!"

As XLR8 glares at him, a tentacle from the Krakken launches out of the water and grabs the crate. XLR8 then hears the omnitrix begin to time out and leaves.

He heads back to Shaw's boat, "Come on, come on," before the omnitrix times out sending Lincoln across the like like a skipping stone. Lincoln realises he's close enough to the boat and yells out, "Hey can someone get my back on the boat."

Lynn peers over the edge and sees Lincoln, "Hey dad, Lincoln fell of the boat."

Lynn's loud communication to their father distracts Shaw from getting his aim at the Krakken. He puts away his harpoon gun saying, "Next time."

* * *

 **Later that Night**

The Loud family are by the RV while Lana is looking at the engine to it. Lori asks "Hey Lans, how's the RV looking?"

Lana grumbles, slamming down the hood then jumping off the box she is using for extra height. "Well I have good news and bad news. Good news is it can be fixed." The family except for Lincoln cheer at this before Lana continues. "Bad news is it will probably take tomorrow at least." This causes everyone to groan.

As Lana walks off to get her toolbox to get started, she mutters, "I just can't work out how to problem happened in the first place."

Lincoln overhears this and feels guilty. _'That's because I used Greymatter to mess with the engine to make sure Mum and Dad don't take us home before I stop the Kraken'_

Lincoln then goes to sneak away before Lori spots him, "Lincoln where are you going?"

Lincoln tries to think of an excuse, "Bathroom."

"Well, I just wanted to say I was sorry for getting on your case last night," she apologizes.

Lincoln however looks like he is in a hurry, "That's great Lori but I really got to go." He then runs off and heads to the pier making Lori a bit suspicious before she waves it off.

Lincoln gets to the pier and looks around, _'I probably need a boat in case the watch times out before I make it shore. Where to find one?'_ He then spots a familiar looking boat with someone aboard. _'Bingo.'_

He walks up to the boat and asks, "Permission to come aboard captain?"

The man on the boat walks to the side and is revealed to be Captain Shaw, "What are you doing here boy?"

Lincoln smirks, "I want to help you find the Kraken."

Shaw says, "Come on then."

* * *

The boat approaches the area where Shaw proclaims where he saw the beast. As the get nearer Shaw who is now dressed in diving gear, stops the boat and walks over to Lincoln. "Okay boy, this is how it gonna work. I'm gonna go under to water as live bait and then spear it with this harpoon gun."

Lincoln looks at the harpoon gun with worry, "And what I am doing?"

Shaw is by the edge of the boat now, "Staying here. This harpoon is the only companion I need."

Shaw then dives off the edge and into the water. In the murky depths in looks around searching for movement. He begins to swim deeper and spots something on the ground. He approaches it and notices that it looks to be some kind of nest. He then sees that the nest has an egg inside and goes to grab it. As he does, he notices something behind him and shoots his harpoon at it. The figure dodges it and is revealed to be Lincoln. Lincoln shakes his hands in front of him as if to say, 'Don't Shoot'. Shaw lowers his harpoon gun and gestures for them to both swim up.

As they both surface Shaw notices a speed boat that is next to their own. Lincoln watches Shaw get up his boat before he is attacked by three men clad in full diving gear.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to go swimming at night old man," one of them says, "Unless you got a diving buddy."

Shaw grunts out, "I work alone. Ain't got no friends."

The same man says, "Well I can't say I'm surprised. Don't worry this will all go smoothly if you just cooperate."

"Don't got anything you'd want to steal," Shaw replies.

The leader laughs sinisterly, "Not what I'm after old timer, I'm more interested in what you saw down there."

With defiance Shaw says, "Nothing, same as always."

Unperturbed the man punches him in the stomach and orders, "We'll see about that. Take him with us." He takes his mask off, revealing himself as Jonah as his men haul Shaw onto their boat. "We'll find out what he knows at the cannery."

As Jonah gets off the boat, he throws a beeping device onto Shaw's boat which Lincoln recognizes as a bomb. Lincoln dives underwater to escape the wreckage from the explosion as the motor boat drives off. Lincoln looks at his watch and sees it is in the green. He selects Jetray and presses down on the face plate.

Lincoln skin turns grey and black lines appear all over his body. His legs twist into wispy, gaseous lower half similar to a genie. Lincoln new form has the appearance of a ghost, grey in color with dark lines along his body, one of which on his chest contains the watch symbol.

"Ghostfreak?" a raspy voice from the just transformed alien. "Why don't you give what I want, you stupid watch. Do you just hate Jetray or something?" The ghost shakes his head and starts following the speed boat. "No matter, I got a boat to catch."

* * *

As the speed boat is going one of the men shivers, "Uh boss did it just get colder?"

Jonah sighs, "It's the middle of night and we're on the lake. Of course, it's cold."

The goon shakes his head, "No boss, it got colder. Like something emanating cold is near."

"What, like a…" the other goon says as he is interrupted.

"Ghost," Ghostfreak appears in front of the goon who was just talking. "I'll be taking the Captain now," he says as he grabs Shaw and floats off, as the crew look in shock.

Jonah shakes his head, "Boys after him."

The two look shocked and are about to argue when Jonah turns to them. "Now, I ain't afraid of no ghost. And I'm definitely not about to risk the biggest payday of our lives to some arrogant spectre." The boat the speeds of in Ghostfreak directing in pursuit as Jonah takes his place a gunner, aiming down the sights.

Ghostfreak looks behind him while holding Shaw and spots the approaching vessel, "Oh man. Ghostfreak isn't exactly built for speed you know." As the gun begins to fire, Ghostfreak turns intangible to avoid the bullets. He chuckles, "Did they really think that would work."

Jonah looks over to one of his henchmen, "Now." The goon throws a small cylinder object at the spectre.

Ghostfreak turns to look at what was thrown before in explodes in a flash of light, "Ahhh! My eyes!" The flash bang blinding him for a moment, the sudden pain causing him to drop Shaw into the lake.

Jonah hears the splash and turns towards the sound. As he looks around for any sign of them, he hears something moving in the water behind him. He turns and sees as a fin rise and sink into the water. He turns to his men, "It's getting to crowded around here. If the freak wants the old man let it have him."

As the boat speeds off, the water appears to move as if something in underneath. A splash occurs as if something jumped out, but nothing can be seen. Ghostfreak reveals himself by turning of the invisibility of himself and Shaw. "Whew, that was a close one." He then looks at the unconscious man he is carrying. "Let's get back to Shaw before this watch times out."

* * *

 **Back at the Campsite**

Lincoln is pacing up and down while waiting for the watch to recharge. _'Okay let's think this through. For the first time in however long this sea monster shows up and starts rampaging. Coincidentally these Friends with Fish guys show up for some 'research' at the same time. Now these guys are taking some sort of eggs from the lake?'_

As Lincoln stops pacing, he comes to an idea. He sneaks inside the RV careful not to wake any of his sisters. As he tiptoes past Lana and Luna, he gets to where Lisa is sleeping and carefully retrieves her laptop. "Okay Jonah let's see if these Friends with Fish actually exist."

He turns on the laptop and enters in Lisa's password 568346873, 'For a genius she should really change her password more often,' he then looks up 'Friends with Fish'. Looking at the web results and the lack of the organisation he then searches for 'Jonah Melville and clicks the first link.

"Jonah Melville, wanted for poaching and selling of endangered wildlife. Known M.O. is acquiring rare breeds and selling them off to the highest bidder," Lincoln reads aloud in shock.

Lincoln closes the laptop and sneaks back into the RV where Lori is sleeping. Lori is sleeping with her phone in hand. Lincoln mutters, "You've got to be kidding me," as he tries to carefully remove her phone. When has the phone, it starts to vibrate, causing Lincoln to panic and almost drop the phone. He freezes and watches Lori, in case she wakes up, ready to make his escape. Luckily Lori doesn't seem to notice, and he quietly leaves the RV.

Lincoln opens the phone and sees it was a call from Bobby. He ignores it and calls up emergency services. "Hello, can I please know your emergency," it asks him.

"Can you put me through to the police please," Lincoln asks.

A few seconds later he is put through, "Hello?"

Lincoln responds, "I would like to report a crime at Lake Michigan, there are some poachers, one called Jonah Melville."

"We will have our officer there soon, is there anything else you can note about the crime."

Lincoln thinks to himself, 'Is there anything I missed.' He has a flashback to when he saved them from the Kraken and remembered what was written on the crate the Kraken took. "Yes, I believe the may be at the old cannery."

The voice on the phone replies, "Noted, thank you for your time."

When Lincoln hangs up, he hears his watch recharge and smirks, "Looks like it's time to join the party."

* * *

 **At the Cannery**

A mechanical suit designed for underwater, emerges near the cannery with an egg in its clutches. The suit is a dark blue and has four arms, two large ones and two smaller ones. It is missing legs and has turbines for mobility. As he moves onto the pier via a crane, two goons load the egg with another into a container. The torso of the suit opens to reveal Jonah, "Hello payday."

As he gets out of the suit, the three of them hear something coming out of the water. The goons ready their guns and fire at it causing the creature to growl reveal the Kraken. The Kraken roars and attacks the group, as the goons try to fend it off.

Jonah climbs back into the suit, "Try this one on for size, Nessie," as he powers it up. The suit the fires at the Kraken hurting it. As the suits begins to fire again a green laser beam knocks the suit off the crane and onto the pier damaging the wooden support.

"What was that!" Jonah exclaims.

A red figure flies into the sight revealing Jetray. "Sorry bub, but these eggs aren't on special." As Jetray flies in to grab the eggs, the Kraken recovers and attacks him seeing his approach to the eggs. Jetray knocked off course crashes into the pier as well.

The Kraken grabs the eggs and dives underwater. Jonah notices this and blasts the pier, destroying it underneath him so he can get into the water and dive after it. The two henchmen aim their guns at Jetray which he responds by blasting both into a wall with his neuroshock blasts. "Seriously," he mutters as he rubs his head, still dazed from the impact of the Kraken. He then dives after the Jonah in pursuit.

* * *

The Kraken notices the sub suit chasing it and turns to ward it off with a roar which Jonah ignores. He instead fires a blast that electrifies the Kraken knocking it out. Jonah then grabs the eggs before being hit in the back from two green blasts knocking the eggs out of his grip. As Jetray grabs the eggs, Jonah uses a sonic emitter to stun Jetray, "Ahh that hurts!", as he grabs the eggs.

"Sorry freakshow, but this suit was designed to deal with all matters of sea life," Melville laughs as he speeds off.

Jetray glares at him before firing a blast at his turbines stopping his movement all together. "Looks like your dead in the water," he jokes. As Jetway swims over to grab the eggs before hearing a roar from the now awakened Kraken. "In more ways then one," he grimly notes as the enraged beast approaches.

The Kraken tears apart the suit, leaving Melville exposed. He grabs a knife and attempts to stab it, but the scaly skin shatters the blade. The Kraken moves to finish him off but Jetray blocks it with his eyes glowing as a threat. The Kraken stops and turns to grab their eggs and return to the nest. Jetray sighs in relief and grabs Jonah while heading to the surface.

When the reach the surface he drops Jonah at the cannery as he hears siren in the distance. "That's my cue, see ya never Melville," he laughs as he flies back to the campsite.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Lincoln is woken up by someone jumping onto his chest, "Ow" he wheezes as he opens his eyes. He sees Lana on his chest, "Why are you jumping on me?" he asks.

She rolls her eyes, "Because you would get up. Come on the RV is fixed now so we're packing up." As Lincoln leaves the RV, he hears yelling from two of his sisters.

"Which one of my irresponsible siblings left my personalised computer online the entire night cycle?!"

"Which one of you left my phone on all night?! Do you have any idea how many calls from Bobby I might have missed?!"

Lincoln gulps and starts to back away before he steps on a twig which directs their attention towards him. He starts running as soon as Lori starts yelling about turning him into a pretzel.

' _Lori is scarier than any lake monster!'_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. First off sorry for the long wait between chapters that you had to go through. It is completely my fault since after uni started up again, I kept putting it off until suddenly I forgot all about it. Then when I remember I just couldn't get motivated into writing since I had put it off for so long. I will try to do better now and hope post more often.**

 **Regarding this chapter we finally have all 10 aliens revealed now with the debut of XLR8 and Ghostfreak. While some of you may be disappointed certain aliens will not be in Lincoln's starting playlist, remember that eventually Lincoln can and will unlock more aliens though that will not happen for a while.**

 **Please give me some feedback on this chapter and feel free to roast me on how long this took to post.**

 **Stay tuned for the next episode: High Old Time**


	6. Episode 6: High Old Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or The Loud House.**

* * *

 **Episode 6: High Old Time**

The sun is shining down through the window of Lincoln's room waking him up. Lincoln gets out of bed and stretches. _'Another lazy Saturday,'_ he thinks as he opens the door and heads downstairs. As he gets to the dining room for breakfast, he sees his sisters looking depressed.

He looks to Luna and asks, "Hey sis, what's going on?"

Luna's head swerves towards him in shock, "Bro did you forget what today is?"

"Saturday?" Lincoln's answers quizzingly.

Lynn next to her snorts and mutters, "I wish."

Seeing Lincoln still confused, Lori tells him the reason, "Today we're visiting Aunt Ruth, remember now."

Lincoln freezes and then shudders as he remembers his past experiences at Aunt Ruth's. 'No no no! Anything but that. The hour-long cat videos that go on for ages. The mouldy food that has probably been there since she was born. And don't get me started on the foot massages. Her extra toe is the least disgusting thing there,' he internally screams.

Luna smirks half-heartedly, "Looks like you remember now."

"There's got to be a way out of this," he pleads to Luna.

Lynn sighs, "Don't bother, we've already tried everything."

Lincoln not taking no for an answer leaves the dining room to figure out a plan. He starts noting down ideas, _'Maybe I could fake being sick, no one of the other would stay behind to 'take care of me.' That never ends well. What about saying I have a lot of homework to do. No, they might want to check if I actually do have homework.'_

As Lincoln is running out of ideas, he hears his father in the other room. "Hey Lily, don't you worry, it just going to be me and you for today."

Lily babbles while Lincoln gets a new idea. _'That's it! I could babysit Lily. It wouldn't be that hard and I can stay here instead of going to Aunt Ruth's.'_ As he raises his arm in celebration, he looks at the watch on his arm. _'That's right, if I have to go alien while babysitting Lily, I would have to leave her all alone. Dang responsibility._ ' He sighs before saying, "Guess I'm going to have to bite the bullet."

The mother's voice rings out, "Kids, time to go."

All the children groan at once and grudgingly head towards the van.

* * *

In the van, they are passing a few houses while nearing their destination. The car is silent as they are all dreading what is about to come. Lincoln starts looking outside in boredom. He notices all the old people around and asks aloud, "Are there usually all these old folks around?"

Lisa answers him, "The residents of this town are predominately retired citizens and their families."

"How do you know this?" Lincoln asks.

Lisa sighs, "My research into the populous of this region was to hypothesis an excuse to be absent of this visit."

"Who cares, mom turn on the AC," Lola screeches at the back.

Rita starts trying to fiddle with the controls, but nothing happens, "Sorry Lola, looks like Vanzilla is having some problems."

Lola looks at Lana is accusation who pleads innocence, "Hey, I didn't touch the air conditioner."

Lori groans, "This heatwave is killing me, how long is it supposed to go on for."

"Maybe if we wave back it will stop," Leni replies causing Lori to facepalm.

Lincoln looks back out while Lisa is explaining the heatwave will last a few more day according to her instruments. Lincoln notice one elderly man trying to adjust his satellite dish. As he struggles, he loses his footing and starts to fall off the roof. As Lincoln gasps in shock he watches as the man backflips to land safely on the ground without a scratch. He quickly looks back at his family to see if any of them noticed, but they all seem to be arguing about whose fault it is that the air conditioner is broken. _'Maybe the heat is getting to me?'_

* * *

The van stops as it reaches Aunt Ruth's house and the kids pile out. "Seriously though this heat is unreal," Luna complains. She is then sprayed by water and glares at the person responsible holding a water pistol.

Luan laughs, "What's wrong, not a fan of dry humour?"

Lana starts jump excitedly, "Oh, spray me, spray me!"

The commotion must have told Ruth that they were there because she opens the door and beckons them in. "There you are, I was wondering what took you so long."

"Ruth, it's been so long," Rita says.

As they go inside, Lincoln looks over at Ruth's neighbour through his window, who is an elderly man with glasses and a receding hair line. The neighbour notices Lincoln and hisses at him before closing the blinds. "Friendly neighbourhood," Lincoln mutters.

Inside Lincoln is hit with the smell of several cats and mouldy food causing him to shudder. Ruth is getting a slideshow ready of that show her and her cats while the kids sigh and sit down wanting to get it over with. Lincoln's stomach rumbles which Ruth overhears. She points Lincoln to the kitchen, "Why don't you get yourself something to eat from the fridge."

Lincoln heads to the fridge and Lana joins him. He looks at her and she says, "Hey, I just wanna see what gross stuff she has in here."

Lincoln opens it up and looks through the food. "Mouldy, rotten, disgusting, don't what that is, candy, mouldy," he lists off, while Lana grabs some of the mouldy food, until he stops and looks back. "Candy?!"

His shout brings Lana attention to him as he stares in shock to a bowl of candy sitting innocently in the fridge. They take it out and both grab a piece. They put in their mouth and taste it. They almost immediate spit it out gagging in disgust. Miserable, they both heads back to the group before Lincoln decides to go to the bathroom with a plan. Ruth replies "Don't take too long, we getting to my Mitten collection"

In the bathroom Lincoln close the door and leans on it in relief. In the activate the watch and looks through the selection. "I can't stand another minute in this place. I gotta get out of here." He finds the alien he is looking for and is about to slam it down before having a change of thought. "Is it really right for me to abuse the watch to get out of being here with my aunt?"

He then overhears his aunt, "Lincoln when you're done in there, would you mind massaging my feet. My bunions have been acting up again."

"Right that settles that, time to go hero," Lincoln concludes and presses the faceplate. His form is obscured by green light before he calls out, "Ghostfreak!"

"Now," he says in a raspy voice, "Let's see if can find some fun is the town." Ghostfreak then phases through a wall to the outside.

* * *

Outside, Ghostfreak has turned invisible and floating around the area, scouting out for something do. _'Come on, there has to be something here. What do old people do for fun?'_ He then stops as he spots something. "That could be fun," he laughs.

The residents of the neighbour look in confusion as they see a golf cart moving on its own. Ghostfreak still invisible is having fun driving said gold cart, enjoying the looks of shock of those he drives past. "Heh heh, so much better than Aunt Ruth's." As he turns a corner, he then smells something tasty from one of the houses. "Oh, what's that?"

He floats over to the smell and sees a pie on a window sill. "Mmm pie," he says but as he goes to grab it, he realises something. "Wait can Ghostfreak even eat? Oh man!" As Ghostfreak is bemoaning his inability to eat he notices something inside the house.

Inside the house he sees an elderly woman trying to swat a fly but keeps missing with her swatter. When the fly lands on the ceiling she leaps right at it, sticking to the ceiling via her hands and feet and eats the fly. Ghostfreak recoils in disgust. "Yuck, maybe it's a good thing I can't eat this pie," he says as he looks at the pie with wariness. "I should get back before the watch times out," he decides. As he goes back to the golf cart, he spots another cart passing it with Aunt Ruth's neighbour driving it. "Isn't that, that creepy guy who hissed at me? Let's see what he's up to."

As Ghostfreak tails the old man with his own golf cart, he sees the sprinklers at the lawns of the houses ahead turn on. The old man also notices this and reacts suddenly swerving the cart to avoid any of the water. 'That's a bit of an overreaction,' Ghostfreak notes as the cart in front keeps going. They keep going for a few more minutes before the old man stops and gets out of the cart.

The old man grabs what looks to be a rolled-up carpet and hauls it towards a dump. As he nears the gates, Ghostfreak sees that it is locked. As Ghostfreak gets closer to see what is going on he is surprised when the old man's legs lengthen until he can step over the gate. 'Somebody didn't miss leg day,' Ghostfreak thinks in surprise. He follows the old man by phasing through the gate and sees the man move the dumpster at back.

'Seriously what is he doing?' Ghostfreak wonders before hearing a familiar beeping, "Wait, not now!" before being engulfed in a red flash.

The old man hears the beeping and rotates his head complete around like an owl to see a young white-haired boy looking nervous. "Hey there. Is your neck alright?" Lincoln wearingly asks as he backs away.

The old man growls before shapeshifting his body to face Lincoln. Lincoln gulps and runs to the gate to climb over. He manages to get over the gate and head to the golf cart. He turns his head to look behind him to see the old man ooze through the gate. "And I thought the fly eating was gross."

Lincoln starts the golf cart while the old man starts running after him. He manages to get some distance before a hand grabs onto the cart. He turns to see the man's arms stretched out to reach the carts and pulling himself towards it. Lincoln frantically looks around for something to use and spots a golf club. He grabs it and uses it to try and remove the grasping hands. "Fore!" he yells before swiping the club down, cleaving through the arm to his surprise. The man falls to the ground due to this, while Lincoln turns around to continue driving only to realise that the cart is about to go off road.

Lincoln crashes the cart causing him to go flying onto the lawn. Winded, Lincoln gets up only to be grabbed by the old man and held up by his shirt collar. Lincoln looks to his watch only to see it is still recharging. "Hey man, don't suppose you could wait, I don't know 10 minutes or so," Lincoln asks trying to buy for time. The old man growls and brings Lincoln closer before stopping when they hear something move beneath them. They look and see it is a sprinkler, which leads to the old man letting Lincoln go, dropping him while running away to Lincoln's confusion. "What was that about?" he questions before being sprayed by the sprinkler.

* * *

 **At Aunt Ruth's**

Lincoln enters the house dripping from head to toe in water. Lana notices and complains, "How come Lincoln is allowed to play in the sprinklers."

Her words draw the other's notice as they glare at him for running off. Rita walks up to him saying, "Lincoln Loud! I hope you happy with yourself, you hurt you aunt's feelings running off like that. You spent the entire day doing who know what. Why can't you be like your sisters."

Lincoln looks over at his sisters, 'They only angry because they weren't able to leave as well,' he thinks but wisely chooses not to say aloud. He instead says, "But mom, I just wanted some fresh air."

Rita looks unimpressed, "For an entire hour?" she questions with an eyebrow raised. She sighs and says, "As punishment we'll be going home early this time so you can think about what you have done." As she finishes talking, she hears a clap behind her and sees Luna and Luan's hands raised as if they had hi-fived. The sheepishly lower their hands.

Rita goes outside to start the van telling the others to gather their things. Lincoln's sisters gather around Lincoln, praising him for getting them out of staying longer. Lincoln breathes a sigh of relief that they are leaving before hearing his watch had charged. 'Wait, I still gotta stop whatever these old people are up to. But to do that, I'll have to ask Mom for us to stay longer. If I do that my sister will kill me.' Looking back at the watch he gulps and heads towards his mother, dragging his feet like he is walking to his own execution before hearing a strange noise outside.

When Lincoln gets outside followed by his sisters, he sees Vanzilla billowing smoke from under the hood. His mother is stepping outside the van coughing as she says, "Sorry kids, looks like Vanzilla is acting up again. Lana, I don't suppose you could have a look at it."

Lana shakes her head, "Sorry mom, but you said I couldn't bring my tools for the trip."

"Oh right," Rita remembers, "I guess I'll have to head to the mechanics to get the van fixed."

Lisa chimes in, "Mother, in order for our vehicle to be fully operation, you would have to travel to another town, as this urban area has a lack of automotive overhaul technicians."

Rita takes a second to process what she said before agreeing, "Okay, I'm going to head to the nearby town to hopefully find a mechanics. I want you all to stay here at your Aunt Ruth's until I return. Hopefully I should be back by tomorrow."

They all start complaining before Rita says, "Anymore complaining and you will all be grounded," before walking to the nearest bus stop.

The sisters all groan and head inside while Lincoln walks after them before something catches his eye. He looks over to the house nearby and see the old man from before smirking at him before closing his blinds again. "You've got to be kidding me," Lincoln growls realises who is the one who messed with the van.

* * *

 **At Night**

It is quiet throughout the house except for a few faint snores. In one room is Lisa, Lana and Lola are resting. Lincoln is there trying to stay awake, struggling to keep his eyes open. _'Can't fall asleep. Could be attacked at any moment.'_ As he is about to drift off, he is awakened by a loud thud from another room. Stepping over the sleeping twins he opens the door and heads towards the noise in the kitchen. He readies his watch and turns on the light ready to transform at a moment's notice.

When the lights turn on, he is relieved to see it is just one of his sisters. "Just wanted a glass of water," Lucy mumbles.

Lincoln looks around and sees a mug with spilled water which must have been knocked to the ground. Looking at it to see if it is damaged, he sighs in relief when it is unharmed. Putting it back in it's place he turns to Lucy and says, "You should be more careful. I don't want mom yelling at me for anything else."

Lucy nods and heads back into the room she is sleeping in leaving Lincoln alone in the kitchen. Lincoln shakes his head and thinks, _'If we haven't gotten attacked yet, then the old guy must be waiting until tomorrow. Unfortunately for him, I'm gonna be ready. Better sleep to make sure I'm not too tired to kick his butt,'_

Lincoln heads back into his room to sleep not noticing some slide across the floor. A greenish blob starts to move around, avoiding the spillage of water. It heads towards Aunt Ruth's bedroom and slides under the door frame. It climbs onto the bed and starts to engulf her waking her up but preventing her from making any noise as she struggles to get free.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Lincoln awakens and instantly becomes alert. He notices that his sisters that were in the room with him are missing and panics, _'Wait did the old guy show up while I was asleep!'_ He jumps out of bed and races to the door, swinging the door open. In the kitchen the others turn their heads towards him in surprise at the sudden motion. Lincoln seeing them all there he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Linky is something wrong. Did you have a nightmare?" Leni asks in concern.

Lincoln shakes his head. "No, nothing like that."

"Nonsense, he is just hungry," says Aunt Ruth as she lays out what looks to be breakfast.

Lincoln and the others look at the food in shock. It is bacon, eggs and toast, all of which are normal edible foods. Lori asks what they are all thinking, "Aunt Ruth, are you feeling alright?"

Ruth looks to her confused, "Yes, I'm feeling just like I always do. Why?"

Lori looks at the others who shakes their heads not wanting to tell their Aunt that her food is usually horrible. "Oh no reason."

They all sit down to eat with some of the sisters digging in immediately. Lola recoils in disgust at their table manners, "Yuck were you lot raised in a barn."

Lana snorts not unlike a pig, "I wish"

Ruth shakes her head, "Nothing wrong with wanting to get a head start on a nice, tasty meal."

Luan looks at Ruth noticing something, "Aunt Ruth, aren't you going to have anything to eat."

She shakes her head, "Oh no, I have already eaten. This meal for you lot. Don't worry about me." She walks off to her room passing one of her many cats. Strangely the cat hisses at her when she enters its proximity.

Lincoln looks at the others, "Has anyone noticed Aunt Ruth acting strange?"

They all look at each other and shrug with Luna replying, "Come on little bro. This is Aunt Ruth we're talking about."

After breakfast is finished, Lincoln is about to head out when he is stopped by Lori. "Where do you think you're going?" she asks in accusation, already knowing the answer.

"Outside, why?" he asks in reply.

Lori crosses her arms saying, "Mom said we are to stay at Aunt Ruth's until she gets back, remember."

"Come on Lori," Lincoln complains, "Mom doesn't have to know. It's not like the other are going to tattle on us if they get to leave the house as well."

Lori thinks it over and sigh, "Fine, you can go. If this comes back to bite me, you going to regret it."

Lincoln cheers and reaches for the door before Aunt Ruth's voice ring out. "Lincoln could I see you for a minute."

Lori smirks at him, "I guess Aunt Ruth wants that foot massage she missed yesterday."

As Lincoln heads back to Aunt Ruth he hears Lori telling the other that they can leave the house followed by numerous footsteps as they rush out the door. "Traitors," he mutters under his breath. He heads into Aunt Ruth bedroom and sees she is sitting on her bed.

Ruth notices him there and asks, "Lincoln, would you mind telling me what you were up to yesterday."

Lincoln face blanches before trying to think of an excuse. "I was exploring," he says in a rush.

"Oh," she replies her facing gaining an ominous smile, "And did you find anything?"

Lincoln starts to feel a change in the atmosphere and warily denies it, "No I didn't." He starts to sweat a little and tries to change the subject. "So, Aunt Ruth are you sure you're not feeling different today?"

Aunt Ruth stares back at him saying, "No, I feel like normal. Are you sure you didn't see anything unusual while exploring?"

Lincoln decides to go for broke to distract her, "I know how about I give you a foot rub, like I usually do."

One of Aunt Ruth's eyebrows rises in suspicion before agreeing. She moves the blanket covering her legs to reveal her feet and Lincoln kneels to get to work. Lincoln starts to regret this decision, _'Great, I just wanted to not be in trouble and now I have to touch her disgusting… feet?'_ As he looks at her feet, he notices that the have no disgusting features like bunions that they usually do and that both feet have five toes.

Lincoln now realising what is going on starts to back away slowly. Aunt Ruth starts to climb out of the bed asking, "Lincoln is something the matter?"

"Why Aunt Ruth, what perfectly normal feet you have," Lincoln replies as he makes his way to the door.

She starts to approach him now smiling, "Oh why thank you for the compliment. That still doesn't answer my question."

Lincoln keeps backing away, however due to him not looking where he is going, he trips over one of Aunt Ruth's cats. He falls to the ground and starts crawling away. Aunt Ruth sighs before saying, "I guess the jig is up." Her arm the transforms into a greenish blob that reaches out and grabs Lincoln.

"You're not Aunt Ruth," he growls out causing the creature to chuckle.

"What was your first guess genius," it laughs, "You couldn't just play along."

Lincoln turns on the watch and cycles through until he finds his transformation of choice. "Sorry but I only play rough," he says before pressing the watch down changing him.

The creature recoils in surprise before being sent flying but an orange furred arm. "RATH!" yells out the now transformed hero.

When the creature hits the opposing wall, its form shifts from its Aunt Ruth disguise back to its original blob form. "An Appoplexian!" it shouts in surprise. "What reason would one of your kind would be in this town let alone this planet?" it questions in anger.

Rath looks confused, "An appo what?" before shaking his head yelling, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ALIEN DISGUISED AS GREAT AUNT RUTH! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BONE CAUSE RATH IS GONNA BREAK THEM! IN FACT, RATH IS GOING TO HAVE TO POUND SUPER HARD SO YOU CAN FEEL YOUR NON EXISTENT BONES BREAK!"

The blob's face shifts as if to show confusion, "Huh?" before Rath slams into in sending them both outside the house through a wall.

Rath looks back at the house and wincing at the hole he had made, "That'll buff right out, hopefully." He turns to the blob which seems to have liquified, most likely due to injuries. Rath then realise something important, "OH MAN, MY SISTERS!" before running off to find them.

* * *

 **With the Sisters**

All the girls are walking down the street looking around for anything interest. As they are looking Luna asks Lori, "Isn't it a bit harsh. You know leaving Lincoln with Aunt Ruth."

Lori looks at her after checking on the other to make sure they don't all separate and lose track of each other. "Relax Luna. Lincoln already had fun yesterday while we were all stuck there. It's only fair Lincoln spends the day with Aunt Ruth. Besides Lincoln will probably sneak out first chance he gets."

Luna sighs before spotting someone trying to sneak off. "Hey Lori, you might want to stop Lana," she motions to where Lana is.

Lori looks in that direction and sees Lana heading off to what looks like a dump. She quickly jogs towards her and grabs her arm, "Lana, no leaving the group. I don't want to spend all day rounding all of you up."

Lana is trying to pull herself free before realising it is useless. "Fine, but why do the get to run off," she says pointing towards two of the sisters running around.

Lori looks over and growls in agitation. "Oh, come on!" she yells stomping over to Lynn and Luan who are chasing each other with Luan spraying her with a water pistol.

Lynn is weaving through obstacles like post boxes and sign posts before tripping over and elderly man sending the two to the ground. As they both hit the concrete, the sisters sans Luan both cringe at the impact. Luan however not noticing, lets loose a stream of water, drenching Lynn.

"Serious Luan," Lynn mutters before noticing the old man. "Hey old timer you should watch where you're going," she says as she grabs him to pull him to his feet.

As soon as she touches him with her damp hands, the old man screech and pulls his arm back covering it with his other. Lynn stumbles back in surprise as the others run towards her. As the sister get to Lynn, the old man growls, "You'll pay for the you little..."

"Geez it was just a little push," Lynn interrupts in response not noticing the man's arm turn green.

The man then leaps at her, his body changing into its blob form. Before it can engulf her Luna pulls her out of the way as the girls start running from the alien. "What the hell is the that!" Lori screams.

Lisa, who due to her short stature and low running speed, is being held by Leni says, "My hypothesis is some type of gelatinous extra-terrestrial with shape shifting characteristics."

Lynn growls out, "Who cares! Let's just get out of here," as they turn a corner. Around the other side they see three more elderly, one male and two female, who all turn to the them.

Leni seeing them quickly calls out, "Hello, thank god you're here. There are these like gross slime monsters chasing us."

Lucy notices their lack of reaction and says pulling Leni hand to lead her away, "Guys, we need to go another way now."

Luna also now realising the situation, "Yeah I agree with Luce on this."

Angered at them not saying what's going on Luna spits out, "What are you talking about. We just found people to help us."

"I saw this in a horror movie," Lucy says as she backs away still holding Leni's hand with Luna following suit. "I don't think there only one of those shape shifters."

The others then realise what she is talking about as the start to back away. The elderly group realise they have figured it out and smile as they begin to shift. "This is perfect. We don't have to hide anymore," the former elderly male says.

As the three approach and the one behind the sisters turns the corner, they all hear a sound getting closer. The sound is like the growl of a wild beast before something goes flying and lands straight on top of the three slime creatures. They are squash by said object which is revealed to be a two-seat car. From where the car was thrown, they onlookers see a giant orange tiger walking on two legs arrive. It yells out, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GROUP OF SHAPESHIFTING ALIENS THAT ARE DISGUISED AS OLD PEOPLE. IF YOUR GOING TO EAT ANYBODY, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO EAT RATH."

The girls are shocked while the aliens under the car groan at the loud voice with one of them saying, "We weren't going to eat them. Young ones are too chewy for us to even think of devouring. And we are certainly no going to eat an Appoplexian."

While this is happening, the girls hearing the word 'eat' and 'devour' decide this is there time to go. They immediate head back towards their Aunt Ruth's house. While running they hear a growl, and something being thrown again and double their speed back.

When they reach Aunt Ruth's they see a giant hole in the building. Lori quickly order the sister, "Quick find Lincoln."

They all get to work scouring the premises, searching for their brother but quickly find nothing. No brother, no aunt and no blob alien. They group back up and Leni tears up, "Oh no, they got Linky!"

The younger girls tear up before Lori yells out, "Quiet. We are going to get our brother back but first we need to know where they took him."

They think for a while before Lynn points out, "There was a couple of them when we were by the dump.

"Sweet the dump," Lana cheers causing Lola to pinch her arm to remind Lana of the situation.

Lola looks nervous and asks, "Are we really doing this? You heard the monsters back there. They eat people!"

"Lincoln would do they same for you," Lucy replies causing Lola to nod.

The girls put the hands in and say, "For Lincoln," before rushing to the dump.

* * *

 **Back with Rath**

As the girls run off, Rath is focused on the slime creatures in front of him as he processes what it had said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T EAT RATH," he yells pulling the car off the aliens. He lifts one of them to his face yelling, "RATH IS DELICIOUS… probably. YOU SLIMY, SQUISHY… Uh what are you guys exactly?"

The alien in his grasp looks annoyed, "If you must know, our species are referred to as Limax. And the reason we refuse to eat you is due to your body water content."

Rath looks confused at the terminology, "Body water what?"

The Limax chuckles, "Body water content. The amount of water that exist in the body of plants and animals. It is necessary for our survival as it is the only way for our species to ingest water safely. Humans are a delicacy for us thanks to their high percentage, not to mention their taste."

Rath growl at the mention of taste and leans in closely, "You gonna have to get through me first."

The Limax is not affected by the threat, "You really should pay more attention to your surroundings." Rath growls at the taunt and as he is about to hit the alien, he hears an engine starting. He turns to the sound and is hit by a large metal object. It pins him to a building, and he sees it is the car he threw earlier being driven by one of the Limax.

"HOW DID YOU!" Rath yells in outrage as he struggles to get himself free but can't with his arms stuck by the bumper.

The Limax, Rath was talking to explains, "The thing about Appoplexians is, they are remarkable easy to distract." It then grabs a brick and heads towards the driver seat of the car where another Limax is still using the accelerator. It puts the brick where the pedal is to keep the car going, "There that should keep you busy." It turns to its brethren, "We have gotten enough food. We need to load up the pods onto the ship before we leave."

As the alien leave, Rath is growl as he struggles to free himself, while being his with the force of the car pushing against him. "I gotta hurry, before the watch runs out," he says while grunting from effort.

* * *

The girls arrive at the dump and are met with the locked gate. Lynn grabs the gate and shakes it, but it won't budge. She turns to the others, "Any ideas?"

Lisa walks forward and examines the lock. "Hmm, an ordinary padlock. If one of you have the capability to pick a lock of this variety, our task will be made simple."

The sisters look amongst themselves to see if any of the other can pick a lock before Lola come forward. "Move aside peasant," she orders as she pulls out a nail file and hair pin. The sister looks bewildered at her skill as she quickly has the padlock open in seconds. She turns and sees the faces, "What. Do you have any idea how many of my pageant rivals use padlocks on their diaries? If there stupid enough to have their deepest darkest secrets in a place like that they deserve what they get."

The sisters share a look of understanding due to them know why Lola gained such a skill before worry as they realise, they also use a padlock for their diaries. Luna then sends them a knowing smile before heading forwards. She then stops as she smells the rubbish in the dump. "Lana, you go first," she says pushing Lana in front of her.

The group head in and look around for something unusual. It isn't long before Lynn spots something underneath a dumpster. "Hey Luna, Lori, help me move this will ya," she says trying to shift the large metal container from its position. The two help the jock move the dumpster, managing to get it off what looks like a trapdoor. They open it and peer inside to see nothing but darkness.

They all look to each other before Lori asks, "So who's going first."

Before any of them can do anything Lana yells, "Look out below!" before jumping in. Lori immediately reacts grabbing Lana's hand to stop her before falling in as well with the others follow suit.

* * *

Rath still trapped between a building and the car that keep driving forwards. "Stupid car," he growls as he feels himself getting exhausted from pushing against the car. As Rath tries and fails to pry himself free for the umpteenth time he has an idea. "IF RATH CAN'T BREAK THE CAR," he yells using what strength he ahs left to dig in his feet and push, "THEN RATH WILL BREAK THE WALL!" He starts to push the wall, trying to elbow it to weaken it enough. The wall begins to cave and the car, still accelerating sends Rath through the wall and over the car setting him free. "Ow," he winces as he picks himself up. He then hears the watch beeping and is covered in a flash of red.

"Whew, and not a minute too soon" Lincoln cheers before wincing and rubbing his chest, "Ow, I think that car left a bruise." He turns to look at the car which is now crashed into the opposite wall and has seemed to be broken down. He walks over to it and take the brick of the accelerator. "Just in case."

Lincoln eyes widen, "Oh that's right I gotta hurry before those Limax take the old people to be," he then shudders, "eaten."

He rushes off to the dump, taking a second to catch his breath when he finally arrives. When he gets to the gate, he tries to jump onto the gate in order to climb over it but as he grabs on to the gate it swings open. _'That's strange why would they open the gate when they can go straight through it?'_

Lincoln enters the dump and sees that the dumpster has been moved and notices a trap door. _'That must be where the alien ship is.'_ He opens the door up and jumps down. As he falls, the fall turns into a slide as the wall begins to slope. Before long he has slid down to the ground where the floor levels out. It is dark and he struggles to see in front of him, but he keeps walking forward. _'How am I supposed to find my way around down here. Do these Limax guys have night vision or something?'_ He looks at his watch and tries to use the red recharging light as a makeshift light source to no avail.

As he trips over a rock, he notices that there is a faint light coming from the end of what looks to be a tunnel. Lincoln slowly makes his way to a wall of the tunnel and follow it along as silently as he can. As the light get brighter, he can hear some sounds coming from the room ahead. He recognises one of those voices as his sisters and immediately runs ahead.

* * *

 **The Sisters**

As they land in the dark underground area, they quickly notice it is nearly unseeable. They look around for any light sources while trying to find each other in the dark. "Hey guys anyone got a light?" Luna asks.

The rest of the girls search their pockets before Lori pulls out her phone. She turns in on and uses the light from the screen to get some light which allows them to see a short distance in front of them. They start walking ahead and Lynn points out ahead, "Look there some light over there."

Lucy hushes her and Luan says, "We need to be quiet. We don't want to alert those things to us."

They all begin to move quieter and decide to hug the wall in order to stay out of sight. They reach the end of the tunnel and see a large open cave, with green pods around what looks to be a spaceship. The girl's eyes widened as they take it in. They hear a sound coming from the ship and see the hatch open causing the girls to quickly hide behind some rocks. What comes out of the ship are two of the Limax which proceed to converse.

"Have we been told of the time of our departure?" the one on the left asks.

The right one responds, "Presumably soon now that we have succeed in abducting all of our new food."

"What of the male adolescent? The one who discovered our true nature." The left asks.

The right one chuckles, "From what I've been told, he will be taken care of soon. We can't have any interference when we are so close."

The girls look at each other after overhearing that last bit. Lori says, "You hear that, Lincoln isn't down here."

"Yet," Lynn responds, "They could be bringing him down any time now."

"Or he could have gotten away," Lola hisses, "Anyway it makes no sense to stay here any longer. We should go before we get caught."

"Too late," they hear behind them.

The girls turn and see a Limax towering over them being followed by two others. The Limax says, "You should have left when you had the chance."

The girls scream and scatter which draws the attention of two other Limax who were talking. The Limax split up in order to hunt down the girls. Two of the Limax corner Lana and as they approach, the other call out her name.

As the two converge on the cowering tomboy, they hear a shout behind them, "Swampfire!" before being blasted away with an explosion of fire. They turn to see a plant like alien glaring at them.

They call out to the compatriots, "Get the Methanosian!" They all start to surround the alien and the charge at him. The trapped hero responds by jettisoning out with fire.

Swampfire turns to the girls and tells them, "Leave, now," before turning to see the Limax begin to combine into a giant version of themselves. "This could be a problem."

The girls go to leave when Leni turns back. Lori looks to see this and questions her, "Leni what are you doing?!"

Leni replies, "Aunt Ruth is probably in one of those pods. We can't leave her or the others." Lori groans before going to help Leni who is emptying the pods out of the ship trying to find the one with Aunt Ruth with the girls following their example.

Swampfire is fighting the giant Limax, trying to set it ablaze with fire. However, the fire doesn't even phase the behemoth. "Do you really think fire is going to hurt us. We're immune to heat. Why else would we arrive during the hottest heatwave in years." Swampfire is grabbed and thrown into a wall.

The Limax turn and see the girls try to get the pods out of the ship and spawns tow Limax is to go and stop them. Swampfire sees this and shouts, "No you don't," before throwing seeds which sprout into vines to capture the two Limax. They however use their jelly like body to squeeze out of the vines grip as the giant one flings Swampfire across the cavern.

The girls notice the incoming Limax and try to weave around them using the pods as cover. One of them corners Luan who in a fit of desperation grabs her water pistols and yells, "Stay back!" To her surprise the Limax considers this a threat and backs away slowly. Luan sprays it and sees that it reacts horribly to the water, making it retreat away. Luan shouts out to the other, "Guys they're afraid of water."

Lisa hears this and mutters, "Of course. Their viscous body structures must have an inherit weakness to liquid becoming diluted and unable to hold a stable form." She runs out of the ship and yells to Swampfire who is being dangles by the Limax, "It's weakness is water!"

Swampfire hears this and tries to look around. He gets flung around again, _'I really wish I had an alien that can shoot water,'_ before hitting the opposing wall. He looks up in a daze and sees a water pipe not too far from where the Limax is standing. He picks himself up and mutters, "I only got one shot at this." He runs past where the pipe is yelling, "Hey slime ball, over here." He proceeds to bombard it with fire to draw its attention.

The alien laughs, "Are you really running out of witty retorts?" as it approaches right underneath the pipe.

Swampfire laughs in response, "No, just that you 'rain of terror' has come to an end." He then shoots a fireball at the pipe causing it to break and water to pour onto the giant melting it into a puddle. Swampfire then goes to the ship, to see the girls who have just unloaded the last of the pods. As Swampfire approaches the giant Limax semi reforms and rushes back into the ship. The ship takes off and the group looks on. When the ship has left their sight Swampfire tells them, "Thanks for the help."

Luna asks, "What about the pods?"

"Don't worry about them, I'll put them back in their homes before they wake up."

Leni is about to offer to help but Lynn grabs her hand, "Do you want to be the one to carry all those pods back up the trap door."

They girls head off to go find their brother as Swampfire looks at all the pods. "I better wait until I can turn into XLR8 before moving these guys," he then looks at his foot, "Ew I stepped in some Limax."

* * *

 **Hours Later**

A car pulls up in front of Aunt Ruth's house. Rita exits the car with a man in a mechanics uniform and takes in the sight of a huge hole in the wall, mouth agape. "Kids!" she calls out. The girls and Lincoln all pile out through the door and hush her.

"Quiet," Lincoln whispers, "Aunt Ruth is sleeping."

Rita gestures to the hole in shock causing the group to look at the damage. A sweat drop forms on the back of their heads as they collectively think, _'Oh right the hole.'_ They turn back and look their mother who is coughing expectantly.

They kids look at each other and say, "Aliens did it."

"Really alien," the mother replies not believing a word they say.

The kids look down and Lori asks what they are all thinking, "How long?"

"A week, no phone, no shopping, no music, no jokes, no sports, no video games, no poetry, no pageants, no dumpster diving, no experiments and no tv," Rita recites in one breath, seemingly used to saying this before.

As the kids sigh, the man in the mechanics uniform walks up to them. "All done Mrs Loud. The van should be fine for now, but I would recommend bringing it in for a more in-depth check-up."

Rita pays the man for his time and he leaves in his car. She then gestures the kids inside the car. She turns back to look at the hole and winces at the destruction, leaving some money for repairs there. As she gets into the car, she remembers something to tell them. "I almost forgot. Lily just caught the chicken pox back at home, so she will be staying here with Aunt Ruth until it passes. Don't worry your father with be here to take care of her"

Hearing that their father is finally going to have to deal with Aunt Ruth after so long of avoiding it puts a smile back on their faces. Lincoln then thinks to himself, _'Sorry dad, looks like everyone's luck has to run out sometime.'_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, this chapter turned out to be surprising longer compared to my other which I'm happy about. As always, interested in you feedback for how this chapter turned out. Thank you for reading.**

 **Stay tuned for the next episode: Triple Threat**


End file.
